Misty moon
by DAve and Bob
Summary: There said to be a bracelet that could grant anyone's wish. But only to those who reached out and took it. Only those with things called familiars maybe able to make said wish. When Wending get's caught up in the battle, she may have to deal with more than just a selfish princess and others. Wending no doubt will have her hands full. OC/Azula, maybe if people like it. Fem/Slash
1. Things get Complicated

**Chapter one**

**Things get complicated**

That little girl dared her to do such a thing.

Yeah it was stupid, even if she lived alone in a large manor making a mess with dirt and water was a hassle.

The sixteen year old groaned, after all the mess that happened two months ago, she would have liked not to do such strange things.

The night was surprisingly well lit, as she lit the touches.

"I don't need to gather air, it's all around me." The dirt pile was nicely organized as a bucket of water was perfectly placed in the circle next to the pile of dirt.

The water bending girl had no idea why she was wasting her time with such a silly idea, but her neighbor dared her. Though one must question why a sixteen year old would care about what such a young girl had to say.

"Well, it really doesn't matter at this point. Let me finish this so I can rub it in her face," The girl took a piece of paper out of her pocket as she slowly read the distorted words.

"Wǒ zhàohuàn nǐ de sì gè yàosù"

A moment of silence followed, as the girl looked around the main room.

Nothing changed; all the plants and pot stayed the same, none of the windows shattered. Overall, the event was rather disappointing. The girl had a small smile as she scoffed.

"I knew she was just pulling my leg, bringing back four random benders from the dead to act as my bodyguards. That's just silly."

The girl turned away, preparing to walk up her steps, but she did not get far. A rumble was felt underneath her feet. It definitely was not an earthquake, so slowly turned around, and noticed the circle was shining a bright blue.

"Y-you have to be kidding me..."

"Ah, I wonder if Wěndìng did what I asked her to do..." The small girl looked towards her ceiling, wondering what her friend next door was doing.

At that moment, a soft blue light entered her window; it clearly was not natural as the girl blinked looked out of her room towards her neighbor's house.

"That...can't be right."

It was a joke after all; nowhere in the little girls mind did she actually believe that such things would happen. After all, it was simply a story her grandmother told her when she was young.

"I better go check it," The small girl jumped out of bed as she prepared her dress and clothes.

Wěndìng eyes fluttered open as she squirmed, it seemed liked she was knocked out. At least that is what she assumed; as she finally let light in, she saw a familiar face.

"Tuaq?" Wending groaned as she sat up, she was obviously in her bed as the small blue eyed girl smiled.

"Yep, you really gave me a scare, I thought you died or something." The small water-tribe girl smiled as Wending groaned slightly.

It was a hassle, but it seemed she would have to leave the bed she looked out the window. It was still nighttime; it was obvious that she had not been asleep for long.

"Tuaq, you really shouldn't be out and about like this. Your mom would bite your head off if she found out," The older girl frowned as the little girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually Wending, I have to tell you something, and it's something important." Tuaq looked at the elder girl with bright blue eyes as Wending sighed once again,

"It can wait right? I need to clean up the main room, and see if there is any damages, I somewhat blame you for this," Wending looked at the small girl with a rather stern look Tuaq winced.

Usually the little girl could get whatever she wanted out of Wending, all she had to do was pout and shed a couple of tears, but it seemed this was an actual important matter.

Speaking of important matters.

"Wending, you really should listen to what I have to say!" Tuaq raised her voice as the older girl continued to ignore her. Wending headed towards the door as Tuaq followed, hot on her heels.

"Really Wending, please listen to me!"

"Listening to you got me into this mess in the first place, I just hope the light wasn't strong enough to attract the police, those guys are assholes," Wending hurried down the stairs as she entered the main room of the manor.

It seemed like the mess was already cleaned up, it was rather nice and all, but Wending was wondering who would clean up?

"Tuaq, did you do this?" The sixteen year old looked down at the ten year old girl as she shook her head.

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell yo-"

The small girl was cut off as footsteps came from the higher floor.

It was rather odd; after all Wending didn't have any plans for a visitor this late. Could it be someone else?

"It's about time you woke up, you really shouldn't keep someone like me waiting."

Wending simply looked towards the higher floor as she saw a teenage girl with amber eyes, for some reason she had a feeling that this girl was looking down on her, but that wasn't the point.

"... Tuaq, who is this girl?" Wending asked as Tuaq pressed her fingers together.

"Y-you see, it seemed that myth I was talking about wasn't a myth at all. You really did manage to summon them."

Them, that was the word that entered Wending mind.

"Y-you mean there are more of these people in my house."

Before the small girl was given a chance to reply some entered the room from the kitchen, a boy that appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties. His hair was only shoulder length and he had green eyes.

"It seems my peasant master has finally awoken, and not a moment too soon, the company here is sickening."

The boy then glared at the amber-eyed girl, as her eyes narrowed. It seemed that something was about to go down, something that would cost a large sum of money to fix.

"Master! You're awake!"

Before Wending could even turn around, she felt someone tackle her, of course the blue-eyed girl known as Tuaq managed to avoid being hit, though it seemed she always got lucky with such things. A small tussle followed as Wending finally managed to pull the person off of her, too much of her surprise it seemed she was a twelve year old watertribe girl, at least that is what Wending assumed from her skin tone and clothing.

At this point Wending was speechless, she really did not know what to say in this kind of situation. Should she scream, or should she politely ask them to leave.

The twelve-year-old girl simply blinked at Wending, who was still on the ground after the tackle. Tuaq remained quite along with the amber-eyed girl and the black haired boy.

After the long silence, Wending finally managed to force some words out of her mouth, though it sound a lot like pathetic pleading.

"T-Tuaq, what should I do!" Wending screamed as her little ten-year-old friend yelped.

"I-I, I'll go find one of grandmother's books. I'm sure they'll have answers for us!"

That was an excuse, she simply wanted to leave the awkward situation behind, after all she was in a room filled with absolute strangers, and it's not like Wending couldn't take care of herself.

"Just keep them busy until I get back." Tuaq made a mad dash for the door, as Wending tried to get up to stop her, after all she didn't want to be left alone with a room with a bunch of crazy people, but alas, by the time she managed to get to her feet. The door was already closed.

...Once again silence filled the room as Wending simply blinked.

Before any of the four could open their mouths someone from the bathroom emerged, someone bald with a large blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. It was a man in his mid-too early twenties, from the look of things he was an air nomad.

"...Did I miss something?"

There they were.

Wending, Tuaq and the four benders sat in chairs in the main room, all in a circle as opened up a large brick of a book. She slowly started to read the marked pages.

"Ah, it says that if you managed to summon four benders of the past, they will act as your familiars. Feeding off of your chi, not only are these creatures much stronger physically then most things in the living realm, but if they happen to be benders then their bending abilities will be dramatically increased."

"Yeah, yeah that is amazing and all, but how can I send them back."

As Wending asked such a thing Tuaq face darkened, it seemed she had some bad news to give.

"It says here, that the only way you can disband a familiar is if they either take too much damaged to sustain a physical form or if their master dies."

Neither of those ideas seemed to appeal to Wending, killing someone else isn't very nice. Nor did the idea of dying herself seem amazing.

"Okay, can I least have all of your names?" Wending looked towards the four unnamed benders as the black haired boy sighed.

"I am the 25th Earth king Wēiwǔ, though I doubt a peasant like you would understand that." Wending decided to ignore the backhanded comment as she turned to the twelve year old watertribe girl.

"Oh, my name in Panik, it's nice to meet you master!"

She was oddly happy for someone who was supposed to be dead, but it seemed she would be the kindest out of the four that she summoned, so that is a blessing.

"My name is Cali, I am from th-"

"No one cares where you are from, we just need you name peasant." Weiwu crossed his arms as Cali simply sighed, it seemed like he did not want to start an argument over something as pointless as names so the nomad kept his mouth shut.

That only left...

Wending and the other all looked at the amber-eyed girl as she simply huffed.

"My name isn't important, even if I told fools like you I doubt any of you would know who I am."

"You dare call Weiwu the great a fool, you try are suicidal."

The amber eyed girl merely smirked as Wending slumped her shoulders.

"Well, I have to call you something...I'll think up a name for you later." Wending simply put off such a meaningless task as Tuaq snapped her fingers; it seemed as if she had an idea.

Which usually is not good, because her _idea _is what got them in such a mess in the first place.

"Maybe you could go ask the Avatar, they usually know how to fix this kind of thing."

As Tuaq said such a thing, the amber-eyed teen chuckled.

"Do you really think the Avatar would do such a thing, they'll probably just end up killing that girl if they found out you were in control of such powerful beings."

Tuaq looked down once again, truth be told it did make sense. The Avatar had to look out for everyone and she doubt she would make an exception for Wending.

"So in other words, it's best for us to avoid the Avatar at all cost?" Wending cocked her eye as the amber-eyed girl nodded.

"Yes, if my experience with an Avatar means anything, you will only find suffering and pain if you look to them for assistance."

"Ha, who need the Avatar when you have someone like me as your familiar, even if you are a peasant master?" Weiwu smirked as Panik nodded.

"Do not worry master; we will protect you no matter what. Even if it's from the Avatar, after all if you go down we all die."

Wending simply frowned, she knew the girl was trying to be nice, but it simply came off as an insult. However, Wending was use to those kinds of things in her life.

"Actually, master where are we exactly?"

Cali asked as Wending simply blinked.

"You're in my house."

The amber-eyed girl sighed; it was as if she knew such a response was stupid.

"We know that, he was asking what town or city we were in."

Wending blushed slightly before stating the name of the city.

"Well we are in Republic City."

"So... you're really are a blood bender." The room was dark as two figures engaged in conversation.

One was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties the other appeared to be a young teenage boy.

"You should know, you are the one that summoned me."

The boy nodded before he asked one last question.

"Tell me familiar, what is your name?"

"Hama."

It was the next day, and nothing really had changed.

That was the only thing they were allowed to do.

Walk around and observe, Wending did tell them to make sure they did not do anything odd, which is a rather vague request to begin with.

Not only that, but the air bender known as Cali was stuck back in the mansion, after all Air bender's aren't the most common anymore due to the fact that they were a little dead.

This left the Earth bending king, the unknown Fire bender and the Water tribe girl wandering the city with no supervision.

Their master hoped that they would behave; after all they should know how to act around other people, even if they themselves aren't fully human.

...It was a mistake she should not make again.

The three simply walked around town, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the large city, for some reason the king known as Wēiwǔ seemed rather unsettled.

"_Peasants, peasants everywhere." _Those were his thoughts, and who could blame him for having them, after all there may be a chance that the poor would rub off of them and on to him. This would be very bad for someone of such stature as Weiwu.

The Fire bender sneered as she looked across the ground.

"Such a disgusting place, I don't know what's sadder, the fact that girl is living in such a nice home in such a horrid area, or the fact that this is supposed to be a city." Her attitude was that of a royal, one must wonder if she was once of royalty.

"Eh, really peasant, I thought such a place would be fitting for someone such as yourself?" Weiwu smirked at the amber-eyed girl who gave him a rather cruel glare. Panik of course simply looked at the two.

Truth be told, she did not really mind the city, it was kind of dingy, but it really wasn't offensive. Though she really did not know how royalty should act, so it was best to keep her mouth shut.

So they walked around what seemed to be an endlessly pointless trail, having nothing catching their eye they started to wonder if the trip was a waste of time. However, something interesting caught the king's eyes, a game with a stone and three cups owned by a street vendor.

"You there, owner of this fine challenge!" It seemed like the late king did not know the arts of fine slang, or rather, he was above such thing.

The street vendor simply blinked at the young man as the amber-eyed girl groaned.

"He is asking if he could play..." She hated being the translator of stupidity, but it was something she had to deal with until she could figure out exactly what was going on.

The vendor simply nodded as he gained a smirk, he showed a small pebble along with three cups. It seemed they were about to play the most simplest of games in history. However all games require payment to play.

"Water bending peasant girl, give me the money. "The king held out his hand expecting Panik to simply give him the bag of coins, after all their master did give them the money to spend as they saw fit. This would be the perfect time to test such a thing.

"How much." The water tribe girl frowned; she didn't enjoy the idea of having her share of the money being spent on gambling.

"ALL OF IT!" He gave an order, something befitting a king of his stature, though one must wonder why he was getting excited for such a childish thing.

"I want to buy something, what happens if you lose all our money." Panik made a good point as Weiwu simply scoffed at the water tribe girl.

"Fool, its not like you're going to buy anything of use, now give me the money!" Panik simply sighed in defeat, she knew arguing with him would be meaningless as the amber eyed girl crossed her arms.

It seemed as if the game was about to begin.

There they were, Wending and Cali sitting across from one another, in the large mansion by themselves, you would think a five-hundred year old Air bender would have something interesting to say, but he was a rather poor conservationist.

To be honest, the only reason Cali was still in the manor was because Wending knew that she couldn't send a random Air nomad out without arousing some suspicion, and she really didn't want the Air Acolytes coming and knocking at her door. In addition, having to tell someone that their entire race is almost dead would be in poor taste.

"Ah, so master why do I have to stay in the manor?" The man asked with genuine interest as Wending simply laughed, one should note that it was a rather awkward laugh.

"N-no reason, it's not like your entire race is DEAD or anything."

"...What?" Cali cocked an eyebrow as Wending winced; she was surprised that she let such a thing slip out.

"I just had something in my throat; I wasn't saying anything important if I did it was a joke."

The room fell silent again, the two really had nothing in common, and neither of them really liked talking about themselves.

…

…

"So, you're a water bender." Cali pointed out as Wending shrugged.

Being a bender was more annoying than helpful, she really didn't use it for anything important and with all the annoyances about bending about a month ago, she was glad she didn't live to deep in the city.

"Yeah, but it's really not a big deal, you can probably find better one's out in the city." Wending sat back in her sat. They were waiting for Tuaq to get back with her grandmother's notes, after all they were the only guide they had for figuring this oddity out.

"You know, everyone from the temples are benders, no one isn't an Air bender where I come from."

"Um, I know you haven't noticed this, but you've been dead for a while. You have no idea how much the world has changed." Wending pointed out as the Air bender sighed.

"Well, I think I died about six hundred years ago, but I was only summoned once before this."

Wending eyes widen as he stated the last comment, it seem like familiars could be summoned more than once. After the master dies they most likely fade away to be summoned again for later.

Wending made a mental note.

Before their conversation could continue a knock on the door entered the room.

"Ah, Tuaq back already?"

Wending left her seat as she walked towards the door, she opened it reveling a small ten year old girl with glasses, holding a large stack of books.

It was rather odd, Tuaq very rarely wore her glasses unless she was reading fairly small print. Though it was a perfect fit, after all she did want to be a scholar.

"I've found even more things; this is so exciting, my best friend making one of the greatest discoveries ever!"

She was rather excited for something that was not really all that important, and despite being a water bender herself the Tuaq had no interest in such things.

Wending grumbled as she let her friend in, thinking back on it. Tuaq was her only friend and that was rather odd. Tuaq was ten and Wending was sixteen, Wending probably should be hanging out with people her own age, to bad people her own age were rather stupid.

"Hi Cali." The small girl waved towards the Air bender as he waved back, she then took a seat next Wending before she opened one of the large books.

"I took out the time to book mark some points and abilities of interest about familiars. I'll read them off to you and we'll test and check each one of them out when we get the time."

Wending crossed her arms, she knew this was going to be a rather long rant, but she would have to grin and bear it. After all Tuaq was taking time out of her day to come over and help Wending, who was she to complain.

"Well first, it seems the Avatar cannot have familiars, it is an impossibly of the highest level. We have a higher chance of a comet striking the earth than the Avatar gaining familiars. I would go into more detail, but since neither of us is Avatar's it is pointless."

That was a good thing, after all no one needed information that did not have anything to do with him or her. To be honest Wending questioned why her friend even brought it up, she wondered if there was some sort of invisible audience for everything and the only reason Tuaq said such a pointless thing was to help them out, but that would be just silly.

"Next it seems along with physical enhancement, a familiar gains a special ability that is formed by their strongest trait while they were alive."

Wending tilted her head. "Could you please elaborate on that." It seemed like the teen was confused on such an odd thing as Tuaq nodded.

"We'll let just say someone's strongest trait was lying, then they may gain an ability that allows them to make others believe any lie they tell."

That could be helpful later, but Wending did not really see any use for it right now, nor did she know any of her own familiars abilities.

"Anything else?" Wending asked as Tuaq pressed her finger to her lips.

"Well, there have been recent earthquake's that have been appearing lately in the area. I was wondering if you would help me check it out tonight." Tuaq gave a light smile as Wending frowned; she was not in the mood to be looking around at night for something odd. She had enough of that during the day.

"Can't we let the police handle that kind of stuff, despite popular opinion that is why they are there?" Wending crossed her arms and Tuaq lips quivered.

"B-but we might solve a mystery or rewrite history!"

"Worthless things that no one cares about." Wending countered the small girl's pleas.

"Maybe we should look into it master, I mean what is the worse that could happen, plus it will give you an idea on what you should avoid." Cali smiled before Wending glared at him.

Before the conversation could continue a large honking noise came from outside, causing the three to head towards the door, what they saw outside was rather shocking, if not a little crazy.

There they were, just sitting in a car, the king known as Wēiwǔ was obviously the driver, which would explain the many bumps on the bumper and hood. The unnamed fire bender was in the passenger seat as the small water-bending girl was in the back seat with what appeared to be large sacks of money.

Wending lost all color to her face as she began to stutter.

"H-how d-did you guys get all of this!" Wending screamed as Panik jumped out of the back seat smiling. "We won it!". This of course caused Weiwu to scoff at such a silly idea.

"We? HA who is this we? I the greatest king in the entire world won us this small amount of what you would call money, I the GREAT WEIWU!"

"I don't know, but I have this weird hammy taste in my mouth." Tuaq frowned as the fire bender sighed before exiting the car as well.

"We visited a few places, that is all you have to know. We best get this into the manor before some idiotic peasants start to hound us...you."

The Fire bender then looked at Cali who simply blinked.

"Take the bags in, we'll decide what to do with them then."

The air bender grumbled, he would rather not argue with anyone, and it's not like he was doing anything important anyway.

"Okay..."

As everyone slowly reentered the house the King had to give a command, no one knew why he had to give it, but he simply had to give it.

"I wish to eat something...master make me something to eat!" Wending slumped her shoulders at such a demand.

She was use to cooking for herself and Tuaq, but never for such a large group of people. However, it was nearing lunchtime and she doubted any of them had anything before now. However, something else crossed Wending's mind.

What was she going to do with the car? Judging from the damage, she really could not just let anyone drive it. Not with the risk, that someone from the police force might pull them over. In addition, she herself did not know how to drive.

"_Whatever, I just need to make everyone something."_

She then looked around the room, Wending noted that Cali just got back inside from carrying all the bags, this means she had to make food for six people. She had no idea what any of them ate or anything of that nature, no doubt she would fail, since failure was the only option at this point.

"I'll just wing it."


	2. Rumors

**Chapter two  
**

**Rumors**

How disrespectful, even Korra, could see that. Rumors running around about a second Avatar, but that wasn't possible after all there could only be one Avatar, that was an absolute fact that there could only be one Avatar.

Then why were the rumors eating away at her?

"Korra, are you actually thinking about that?" A familiar voice entered the room, it was Mako no doubt, after all she had been staying with him and Bolin since the movement ended. It was natural for her to stay in the city and help restore as many people's bending as possible.

"Of course I am, I can't have people running around saying they're the Avatar, when they clearly aren't. Plus with all of these sudden Earthquakes happening, plus people are going missing it's not something I can simply ignore." Mako simply sighed as he sat down at one of the available chairs; he knew this girl was rash. This would probably lead to trouble later, for almost everyone involved.

"Listen, the police are handling that, maybe it's best not to ge-"

"Don't tell me that! It's my job as the Avatar to protect people, I can't just sit around doing nothing while people might get hurt because of this. Anyway, we know that it usually happens during the night, right? Why don't we at least check it out, for are we know it could be some crazed Earth bender or something."

Mako sighed once again, he knew for a fact that even if he said no the girl would probably end up doing it anyway.

"Fine, but only one look around, and I and Bolin are going with you; I don't want you doing anything stupid while I'm not there."

Korra let out a huff, she had master the Avatar state, she did not need to be treated as a child, but everyone insisted on doing so anyway.

"Fine dad, we'll take a quick look around, but if something fishy is going on…"

"Hey, peasant master. Is this all you do all day, lay about like the useless sack of flesh you are and eat, I surprised you haven't gained any weight, maybe it's because you do the thing they call_working out? _Even then, I do not wish to have muscle on my woman!"

Weiwu sighed, if someone owned a lot of things, only then do they have the right to be lazy, which meant that Wending did not deserve to lay about, despite being a part of one of the wealthiest families in the Fire nation, but then again compared to Weiwu everyone was poor.

It was early morning after all, she did not have anything to do, but lie in bed and do nothing. Sure the sun was bright and it was the perfect temperature for an outing, but all of it was meaningless since Wending really had no friends other than her Tuaq, but she came to visit her everyday anyway.

"Gah, all of this is just so annoying, between Panik wanting to train me every five minutes and you saying that you're bored all the time I never get any rest!" Wending snapped, but even she had to admit that her waterbending had gotten better due to the forced lessons that Panik was giving her, even though she never wanted lessons to begin with.

"That is because I am bored, a king requires entertainment, however there is none around this worthless place. You say not to act a fool in the city, but it seemed that is the only thing to do to keep my mind from wandering and turning into something worthless as yourself."

Wending grumbled once again, before she sat up, she questioned why the king was standing next to her bed to begin with, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Why not talk to the other people here, I'm pretty sure that weird Fire bending girl is from royalty." Weiwu let out a growl, as if he was about to vomit from the very idea of such a thing, it seemed he truly hated her.

"Woman like that are disgusting, focusing on their looks so much removes all of their beauty. I wish to have a kind woman that shall make me sandwiches without a sharp mouth, a word I would describe as shy."

"Okay… I'm going to ignore how sexist that is and recommend you Cali, he's pretty cool even if he doesn't do much." Wending pointed out the Air bender, the king then stomped the stone floor. In an instant a chair made of stone shot up from the ground, of course this ruined Wending's floor. In addition, knowing the king, he probably would never take the time to fix it.

"Ah- Weiwu I would like if you di-"

"Such a man is unbefitting to be in my sight, the entire Air nomads are what I would call Weenie's. They do not understand the value of things, and those things are worth having and are just as important as someone is bending. If those who complain about losing their wealth are shallow then those who complain about losing their bending are just like them. But none of this is important; I do not wish to _hang_ with someone like that."

Wending sighed; it would be meaningless to recommend Panik, since Weiwu would probably call her a savage or something. Which brought up Wending final question for the so-called golden king.

"Why are you bothering me then? Surely the great king has something better to do then to bother a peasant girl while she is trying to get some sleep." She probably sounded rather sarcastic while saying those lines as the golden king simply scoffed.

"First of all, do not call me Shirley; I do not even understand such an odd name, second of all I do have something more entertaining to do, alas you are far too worthless to help with it. Not that I need your help, and I'm going to do whether you say yes or no." Weiwu was rather blunt on how talked with people, he had no respect for anyone which made sense since he was a king and all.

"Eh, what is it then?" Wending shoulders slumped as she slowly lifted herself from her bed. She knew what the king was about to ask of her would be rather difficult, but he would just run amuck if left unchecked, just like the rest of them.

"Very well, peasant master. You must have realized that there had been earthquakes for the past couple of days if not weeks; I believe this is the doing of another familiar. So I wish to have a little fun tonight, I shall hunt and kill such things after all this is what kings do, correct?"

Wending frowned, she knew that he would be running around like an idiot if he was allowed to go out at night by himself. The damages would be unequaled.

"Well, I'm sure if I gather the others we all can go looking for it, even though I would rather have the police handle it…"

The king shot up from his seat as he let out one of the most arrogant laugh's that Wending had heard in a while. The only person she knew that could equal such a tone was her mother, but that was a completely different story.

"Very well, I shall prepare myself for battle, though I doubt it will be necessary for such a weak familiar such as this one."

Wending frowned as the king left her room, there was no point on trying to go back to sleep anymore. The only thing she could do was getting up and get dressed, she would have to greet the others as well. No matter how draining the act itself was.

Once she got dressed, she headed down the long row of stairs; the house really was far too big for only two people. Wending mother did belong to a rather wealthy family so it was only natural for them to flaunt their money around.

Being arrogant about your wealth is one thing, but the rich should spend money to simply show that they are rich, that is why spending money is important. To show you place to the people who are around you.

As Wending continued down the stairs, her gaze met the amber eyed Fire bender.

"Oh, it's you…" She seemed rather hostile, Wending tried to remember anything that she might have said that may have offended the girl in anyway, but she simply came up with a blank.

"Well, hello to you to, so how is the mansion treating you anyway?" Wending simply wanted to make small talk as she headed down to the main room as the girl simply scoffed.

"Pretty terrible, much smaller than the castle that I use to live in, alas it's much better than a worthless house. So I will at least give you that much, also the food here is terrible, there is nothing quick to make that is not cold. I blame you for oversleeping and not being able to cook."

Wending sighed once again, it seemed like she was going to be blamed for everything that went wrong, even if it really was not her fault. At times like these, it truly was best to simply roll with it.

"Oh, before I forget, we are going out tonight. We are looking for something or another; ask Weiwu if you want more details."

The girl gritted her teeth; it seemed she shared an equal amount of hate for the king as he did for her. She was probably going to go on a rant or an insult tirade, but luckily was stop by a young water tribe girl.

"Hiya guys, what's up?" The girl gave a light smile as the amber eyed fire bender looked at her with disgust.

"Nothing you little savage, now if you excuse me I have other things to do…" The girl eyes then fell on Wending who simply blinked, not moving an inch.

"I shall go, but only because I want to see that fool fail, maybe then he wouldn't be so arrogant."

Wending found this rather funny, since they both acted alike, just goes to show that people who are similar usually end up hating one another.

"What's up with her?" Panik questioned as she pouted, before Wending gave an uncaring shrug.

"I don't know, anyway we need to go out tonight, I hate it myself, but it's simply to avoid some problems down the road." Appeasing everyone in the house was probably the simplest solution; showing too much attention to one person would be bad. They all had rather powerful personalities and all of them being stuck under a single roof would be troublesome.

"Ah, night life, where all the cool cats and the stalkers as well as the entertainers come out to play, don't you just love it master?" Panik smiled, it was odd that she knew so much about the nightlife, despite her mother trying to get her out of the house, Wending wasn't really fond of the busyness of everything at night. Though the city was nice to look at from a distance, maybe it was because she was raised here all of her life.

"Speaking of night life, we are going to start special training tomorrow night."

Wending slumped her shoulders, a lot of hard work for a whole lot of nothing; it just seemed her life was always like that, and when it was not the things she did do caused trouble for everyone involved.

"Why, I've trained a lot already, I've gotten better ever since you started teaching me. Can't I take a break every once in a while."

Panik let out a giggle, no doubt she was about to say something rather insulting. Wending wondered if her words would sting as much as the amber-eyed girl or the golden kings did.

"Yes master, but you are horrible at it; regular waterbending is out of your league I'm afraid. I am going to have to break down everything you've learned so far and teach you a different way to fight; your physical body is probably the best I've ever seen. However, your spiritual side is lacking, and by lacking I mean non existent

"So you're going to tell me how to be spiritual?" Wending was not too fond of those kinds of things; actually, she found them pretty boring. Then again, they do exist after all; she wouldn't be in this situation if they didn't.

"Nope, waste of time, the water bending I'm going to teach you rely on mental power and brute force. You are not the Avatar; you do not need to waste time learning something as worthless as being spiritual. Why focus on something you're horrible at, when you can focus on something you're good at."

She had a point, if you are rather bad at something when you start, you probably will not be amazing at it even after hours of work poured in. However if you are good at something, spending time perfecting that is a much better investment.

"Well that is a relief, anyway have you seen Cali?" Wending asked, he was the only one under no circumstances was able to leave the house. Not only would he attract too much attention as an Air bender, but he would also find out about his entire race being killed. Moreover, that was no good.

"Oh, you mean that boring dude, seriously why couldn't you have summoned a cool Air nomad, and he's just…kind of there." Panik pointed out an obvious fact as Wending shrugged, she really could not argue that. She was even debating whether to even let him go with them for the search, or even tell him.

"Actually Panik, could you tell Cali that we are going out for an important meeting, and he can keep the house clean while we're gone? I hate the idea of just ditching the guy without telling him anything." Wending tried her best not to be completely selfish, even if being so was okay every occasionally.

"Very well master, I shall get right on it. But please remember our training tomorrow, also tonight is a full moon, aren't you excited?!"

Wending cocked her brow; she had no reason to be excited about something that happened every month. It is like being excited for dinner or the sun coming up; it's simply something you expect.

"Okay, cool I guess." Panik eyes widened, it seemed like she was rather shocked at the words the escaped Wending's mouth. "Don't you know that Water benders become more powerful under the full moon? I can't believe you forgot that!"

"Meh, I remember now, it's not really that Important and I doubt it will be important later." Panik sighed at her master's ignorance, though it was to be expected by someone like her, so complaining about it was pointless.

"Sheesh master, there is a fine line between not caring and being stupid, and unfortunately you are clearly the latter."

Another insult that Wending did not care about, maybe she should be rasher and hot blooded, but that clearly was not in her personality. If it was up to her, she would just ignore all the weird things going around, after all she was sure someone else would take care of it eventually.

"Yeah, if there is trouble about, someone else will take care of it…"

…

Silence, as Wending looked at her familiars as they walked down the brightly lit street she had to wonder if they really blended in. Which was a flat no, since none of them had any clothes of the current times, outdated was an understatement as Wending winced as the group gained rather curious looks.

"..Yeahhhh this was a bad idea." Wending sighed as the watertribe girl next to her perked up, it seemed that Panik was amazed at the flashing lights, they were rather worthless over all, but as long as Wending could keep their mouths shut, they had some use.

"You cannot back out now peasant master; we shall find what I'm looking for, IT IS DESTINED!" The familiar known as Weiwu shouted, he had a rather loud voice as Wending winced. There was no need to reply, but Wending really did not have any idea what she was doing.

Just looking around wasn't really the right mind set to be doing something like this, a group of four walking around at night from varying groups and nations made them look like a gang. The last thing Wending wanted was to attract unwanted attention.

"_This is so annoying, why does this crap happen to me, this is the sort of thing that the Avatar handles. I mean benders coming back from the dead for something is just stupid, what's next? Giant worms?" _Wending thoughts echoed through her head as the amber-eyed girl grumbled, it seemed like someone was finally going to speak.

"Listen, fool, do you actually know what we are doing or are we just out for no reason other than to waste time?" It was obvious that she was referring to Weiwu as he simply ignored her; the street was rather crowded after all. So talking about odd things aloud was not very smart.

As soon as the amber eyed girl was about to speak once again, Weiwu stopped in his tracks. Wending knew this since she ran right into him.

"Can you fools not hear IT?! Hahaha, it's close alright." He sounded excited for no reason, but from the brief time, that Wending spent with the king. She knew that this couldn't be good for anyone involved.

"Follow me you worthless mutts!" Wending shoved the crowed with little care as the amber-eyed girl gritted her teeth.

"Disrespectful little rat." She hissed as Panik shrugged, it seemed she was not paying attention to any of the recent events as she spoke.

"Well, he went somewhere, finding Weiwu shouldn't be a problem since he is rather loud." Wending slumped her shoulders as Panik spoke those words.

It was no use trying to argue the current state of things. Wending simply pushed around the crowed of the beautiful lit city, hoping nothing annoying came out of the situation.

"Aw...Korra are you sure this is the best spot, I mean no one's here." Bolin whispered as he peaked his head from the corner as the blue-eyed Avatar scoffed.

"Of course, stuff always happens in the back alleys, and with the triple threat tirade gone for a while, it is the perfect chance for others to be doing bad stuff." Korra replied, hiding from a nonexistent foe.

Mako simply sighed, he was going to point out that the only reason they were there was to catch a supposed second Avatar, who probably didn't even exist. Truth be told, Mako didn't even know why Korra was so bent on getting this person.

So once again, they were sneaking around like criminals, though knowing their luck they actually might uncover something.

…

Time passed of course, Korra constantly looking around for anything that was odd, or out of place, but nothing came up in the empty alleyway, sometimes rumors are exactly what they are after all, rumors.

"Gah, I swore we would have found someone here!" Korra punched her palm as Bolin pointed out a rather pointless fact.

"Well sometimes an empty alleyway really is an empty alleyway." Korra simply grumbled as Mako began speaking once again.

"Korra...why are you so obsessed with finding this person. At worst it's probably a tasteless joke, it's nothing to lose sleep over." Mako pointed out as Korra winced, she was about to speak her mind, before someone rather rudely interrupted.

"HMMM what's this?! Rats in a gutter, how fitting!" A voice from above insulted them as Korra quickly turned her attention to one of the rather tall buildings surrounding the three.

A woman, but her clothing was odd, it wasn't from any of the four nations. It was what some would call skimpy; her skin was a dark tan. Similar to those of the water tribe as she had flowing black hair, this was obviously a person that Korra never had seen before.

"Who are you!?" Korra snapped as the woman let out a rather cruel laugh.

"What?! A rat demanding a name of a queen how irritating, so much I should crush you where you stand, but then again I would simply get dirty by even moving to kill you."

Pissed off was the word that would best describe Korra now, it seemed like she was about to lash out. However Mako put his hand on her shoulder, getting angry would lead nowhere. Right now getting information was the most important thing.

Bolin frowned slightly; being called a rat was annoying to say the least. However, there really wasn't anything they could do about it at the current moment.

"Um, yes could you please tell us who you are?" Mako tried to sound scenery, but he really was not interested with wasting time with such a vile person as the woman laughed once more. No doubt trying to exhibit her superiority over the three.

"Well, I guess even common trash may be polite once in a while. If you must know, I'm the Avatar, maybe the greatest there is. However, I doubt garbage like you would understand where I'm coming from.

"Ha." Korra could not help but scoff at the idea, after all, there could only be one Avatar, and this woman wasn't her.

"Really now?" Korra almost sounded sarcastic with her reply as she continued.

"Funny, I thought Avatar Korra was the Avatar, and she is standing right in front of you. So why don't you change that story of yours."

The woman gave a rather odd reaction, he demeanor changed from rather cheerful and cruel, to absolute hate. The look on her face was horrifying as she started to grit her teeth.

"I see, I see, so I shall fall from such heights to this? The me of now is nothing but a shell of the past, how the spirits chose such a poor candidate for the title known as Avatar is rather sickening..." A long paused followed as Korra tried to decode the woman's cryptic words.

"...I cannot allow an insult to my existence like you appear before me. I think I will kill you all, even though I was hunting masters and familiars, whom you are neither, I might as well have some entertainment while I wait for something interesting to happen. After all, I hate when other people kill people, they always choose the dullest ways to do so."

The woman tapped her toe on the stone building; it was actually rather amazing that there was still stone in the city at all. Korra gritted her teeth before Mako pointed out a rather annoying fact.

"Korra, we can't do much here, these buildings are still homes, if we actually fought here then..."

Damage was always a bother, and Lin probably wouldn't be too thrilled about them wrecking buildings, it was a hassle, but they would have to find a way to defeat her without messing things up.

"Hey guys, what happens if you, she really is a second Avatar or something." Bolin's words were rather impossible, after all there could only be one Avatar that was an absolute unchanging fact.

_Stomp._

The sound of a stone roof being broken apart, as spears of stone surrounded the unknown woman. She simply smiled as she reeled back her arms, and lunged them forward.

"This is for my life...DIE WELL!"

"...This is an old unfinished building." Wending looked around, and when she said unfinished, she meant it.

Nothing but the framework for the home had been completed, no walls no ceiling, just a bunch of iron rods stuck together to make some sort of structure. However, Wending did take note at the large amount of blasting jelly that was simply left around. It seemed whoever abandoned construction did not take the popper time to clean things up.

"What are we doing here?!" The amber-eyed girl hissed as Weiwu simply sighed, he seemed he was surrounded by foolish peasants.

"Ha, don't you feel such things you fools?! It's near here you see, actually it's probably going to pop up any moment!" Excitement filled the kings voice as Panik simply blinked, the Watertribe girl then pressed her left ear to the ground as a rumble was felt.

Without hesitation, Panik grabbed Wending, too much of her dismay.

"W-what are you doing?!" Wending nearly screamed as Panik jumped at least twenty feet back in a single jump. It was actually rather amazing that she could do such a feet, even more amazing that she could do it while carrying someone nearly twice her size.

"_Ah yeah, they said their physical abilities were superior to that of a normal humans, as well as their bending. So being able to jump such large feet probably isn't a big deal."_

Wending reminded herself of that fact as Panik continued to jump away from the construct, but why was Wending's biggest question.

After a few moments of jumping, they finally landed on a rather low vantage point, some place close enough to see both the amber eyed girl and Weiwu, but not close enough to be in any intimidate danger.

"T-this is nice and all Panik, but why did yo-"

Another rumble echoed through the night sky, the ground started to shake as the construct started to wobble.

In addition, with that a large creature tunnel out of the ground, it was long and rather lanky, no limbs to speak of. Only a long tube of flesh as tall as the unfinished buildings, the only defining feature was its large gaping mouth filled with teeth. It was to put bluntly, a giant it worm.

Wending simply stared, what could she say in an event like this. Screaming would be annoying, but any words would lessen the impact of what she was seeing. After all worms of that size were only legend, nothing like that really existed... at least that is what Wending thought.

Weiwu laughed as she stomped the ground, the amber eyed girl eye twitched as the king looked towards her.

"Hmm? You are a familiar are you not, so something like this shouldn't be a big deal. Though you were probably a worthless commoner in your past life anyway, so seeing something as worthless as thing would probably peak your interest."

The amber-eyed girl ignored the kings insults as she focused at the large beast lunging towards them.

In once swift motion, both Weiwu and the amber eyed girl jumped out of the way of the lunged, which shattered the ground causing the earth to kick up stones.

"Hahahah, how pointless, a beast such as this..." Weiwu placed both of his hands on the ground, before lifting them up.

"Should simply vanish forever." Moreover, with a loud slam that seemed to shack the very city the stone beneath him cracked open, creating thousands of sharps stone shards. With a single snap of a finger, the shards were sent flying to the beast.

The worm was nearly shredded as the beast staggered back into the building. Too much of everyone's surprise its blood was indeed red as the king simply laughed at the creature. Not noticing that it was dangerously close to a large pile of blasting jelly.

"HAHAHA, NOT EVEN A BEAST EQUAL TO THAT OF A DRAGON CAN STOP ME!" He had to scream that, if he did not then he wouldn't fill his cup of annoying screaming.

The amber-eyed girl simply glared at him, how she loathed him in every way, but she could at least deny him one victory...

The amber eyed girl smirked as she took note of the worm that was trying to lift itself as well as the blasting jelly that was in the oh so perfect condition.

"You talk too much, you know that?" A small fireball left her hands and with it an explosion followed.

A large explosion entered Korra's ears, the alleyway was cracked as the walls were scorched and sliced, no matter how much she hated to admit it. The woman could indeed bend all four of the elements, which made everything much more confusing.

"What was that?!" Bolin back up, the woman less than pleased with the current situation.

"Ah, just like rats, so eager to start something. Oh well, I guess my playtime is up, but do not miss judge me. I will make you pay for making me stand on the same plain as you." Mako glared at the woman who took a step back, as Korra took a step forward.

"Wait!" The young Avatar screamed, but before she could do anything the woman was gone, Korra gritted her teeth as Mako looked towards the distance.

No doubt about it, someone started a fire, or at least set up some explosives. But who would be so careless to do such a thing, and why now of all times? In the end, who was the culprit?

"What is wrong with all of you?" Wending snapped in front of the burning building. The smoke flew towards the sky as the red flames danced around. It would be rather worrying if Wending weren't so angry at the moment.

"Do not blame me for the actions of a fool!" Weiwu snapped as he glared at the amber-eyed girl who simply sighed.

"At the pace you was going, it would have took too long to kill it, speaking of that we need to get out of here. I don't want to explain to the authority's what happened here, and I doubt you want that...right Wending." The amber eyed girl smirked as Panik simply shook her head at everyone.

"Wow, and people use to call me violent, but I agree, we should get out of here before we have to answer any questions." Wending grumbled, leaving a flaming building is in bad taste, but it really was not her problem, so she could ignore it.

"Fine, I'm tired anyway." Wending rubbed her arm as her three familiars nodded.

Alas, it seemed things would only get more complicated from here.


	3. Ignition

**Chapter 3**

**Ignition**

"It's going to rain." Wending stated bluntly as she looked out of the window of her manor.

The sky was veiled with gray as the sun was devoured, it really wasn't a pleasant day at all. The atmosphere seemed to drain the very soul of every living thing, as Wending sat back in her chair, looking towards the door.

She trained all yesterday with Panik, what they worked on was rather useless. Drawing water from the air and crafting an object with it. The first object that Panik crafted was a pair of boomerangs, something simple yet effective.

Wending looked at her hand and started to concentrate, she made a small circular motion as the air around her fingers started to thicken. Her hand slowly closed, as a small sharpened blade appeared in her hands.

This was the extent of her bending prowess, no matter how odd it was.

Normal bending was a rather impossible feet for Wending. The most she could do was craft objects from the air itself, but Panik words still lingered in her mind.

"_Eh, It seems you are worthless at something normal but amazing at something worthless. No bender in the world would be able to craft objects like that without tangible water. But you do it so well, yes this is you specialty. No matter how useless it is."_

"Whatever."Wending sighed, it really wasn't an important thing for her to learn. After all she had four so called familiars to protect her. So fighting was probably far out of reach at the current moment anyway.

As the blue eyed girl thought about these events a knock on her door alerted her attention.

Since all her familiars were in her house no doubt it was Tuaq, coming to give her more information. Wending motioned to the door as she opened it a familiar girl stood in the door way. Tuaq smiled as she had a rather large book in her hands, Wending invited her young friend in as she sat down at one of the many circular table located about the main room.

"Haha." The small girl laughed, not even bothering to tell Wending why she was visiting in the first place. Not like it mattered Wending was actually happy to have a friend visit for once and talking about normal things for a change.

"Well it's nice to see you Tuaq, I assume you want to do something, but I think it's about to rain soon." Going outside during the rain wasn't very pleasant at all, actually it was pretty annoying, since getting a cold is rather easy.

"No, no I found out something very interesting about familiars." Another lesson Wending didn't really want to know, but due to recent events knowing more about them might actually be helpful.

"Okay, well give me the news."

Wending crossed her arms as the small girl coughed a little, she opened the book and started to read what was written.

"Apparently, masters of familiars may give a large amount of their chi to their familiar this allows their familiar to do bending feats far beyond belief, like allowing an earth bending familiar to move a mountain. Or a water bending familiar to make a giant wave."

This actually caught Wending by surprise, as she recalled most familiars already were past the level of most human benders, but the feats that Tuaq was describing were simply amazing, but one small and important detail was missing.

"How can I draw that sort of power from my familiars, not that I care, but..." Tuaq perked up as she pulled out a small slip of paper from the large book of notes.

"It says it here...you have to state a command of some sort like..."

"_I (Insert masters name here) Command (Insert familiars name here) To adhere by the law the binds us all, now (Insert action here.)"_

It was a rather odd thing to say, but it was simple and nothing that extravagant. It was nice that she knew that information, and it could be helpful in the future, though Wending doubted that she would need something like that.

"Anyway, do you need something else?" Wending ask the ten year old as she shook her head.

"Nope, maybe I'll just hang around here today, mom is at work so there is nothing I can do. And being alone sure is lonely."

She said such a thing so casually, it was pretty funny. Wending never really got the chance to thank Tuaq for hanging out with her, both of their parents were always out doing something. So even with the six year age gap, they always played with each other. Wending never really thought of Tuaq as her younger friend, she simply thought of her as her friend.

"Eh, don't worry about it. But like I said, we really shouldn't go out today, it's about to rai-"

Wending was cut off by a loud slam, it seemed someone was throwing a small fit as they stomped into the main.

"Girl, you shall take me to go shopping." A familiar demanding voice as the amber eyed girl glared at Wending. Tuaq kept her mouth shut as Wending simply sighed at such a demand.

"Well...I've been saying we shouldn't go out since it's about to rain an-"

The girl simply scoffed before she spoke once again, not allowing Wending to finish her statement. "You think I care about a little detail like that? We just destroyed a construction sight, a little rain won't bother you."

Wending grumbled, as she recalled familiars had a lower chance of getting sick then regular people do, so the only one that would end up in bed because of the outing would be Wending herself which would suck.

Then again arguing about it would be a pain as well.

"Fine, we'll go shopping. But why the sudden interest in it anyway?" Wending had to ask as the amber eyed girl simply glared at her, the gaze was rather mind numbing.

"Because fool, my clothing is obviously not up to current standards. You said it yourself the other night right? So it's only natural for you to get me something new."

She had a point, no matter how annoying it was as Wending looked at Tuaq who gave a light smile.

"No worries, I'll just hang out here for awhile. I'm sure the others will keep me company." No doubt she was referring to the other familiars in the manor. Which wasn't a big deal, rather she spend time with them then all alone in her house.

"Well, I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"We're still not any closer to figuring out anything!" Korra grumbled, an explosion and what that woman said, both events echoed through the young avatars. There was so much to think about, it was rather sickening.

Tenzin had recommended that Korra return to the temple, but something was off. Korra could at least tell that much, something wasn't right with the city. Something distorted was lurking about and Korra needed to find out about it.

Korra looked outside the apartment, and noticed the gray clouds looming over head.

"It's going to rain." She said flatly as she wondered why something like that was on her mind to begin with.

A waste

That was the only correct term to describe what they did, a waste. It was far past sunset, so much so that no one was even out and about. The large building loomed above them as Wending sighed as she looked at the amber eyed girl...it had started to rain.

"If you didn't want anything, why did we even go out?" Wending had to ask that question as the amber eyed girl simply sneered.

"Do you actually expect me to wear something like that? No I have some dignity, I would rather die a second time then do something I do not want to do, also why didn't you bring an umbrella. You knew it was going to rain, so why didn't you bring one?"

The amber eyed girl pointed out a rather good idea as Wending grumbled, she really wasn't the smartest one she seemed. The conversation was about to continue as a sudden chill entered the air. As sort of diamond dust fluttered by.

"Snow?" It was odd to think about, considering it was the middle of summer and snow shouldn't exist at this time of year.

The amber eyed girl simply frowned as she noted the oddity as well. A mixture of snow and rain was falling from the sky. Thinking about it, being in the rain isn't just unhealthy, it's rather dangerous.

"Ah...what's going on here?" Wending crossed her arms as the amber eyed girl looked towards the large building in the distance.

A lone figure looking down, an unknown bender who eyes narrowed. They were preparing something, yes since a small stone of ice appeared in the air and slowly drifted towards the duo. It should be easy to shatter, and the distance was about three miles away.

"Hmm, do you see something?" Wending asked her familiar as the amber eyed girl seemed rather surprised.

"_Can she not see it?" _She simply blinked at her master before recalling the information that she was given.

"_Ah yes, that's right. I'm no longer alive, so I can see and do things most normal humans couldn't do. Hmmmm, if I get the chance I might pay a little visit to the Fire Nation, but first..."_

The stance was perfect in everyday. Well other then one hair out of place, but that was a worthless detail, as sparks started to form around the amber eyed girl as Wending simply stared. She forgot about the idea of lightning bending, her mother mentioned it once. But she said it was a useless skill for someone who was suppose to be a silent assassin so her family never used it.

"_Wait, I'm adopted so why would I care about that?"_

Wending shook her head as a large spark of lightning left the girl's fingers. It flew across the sky, surely it would shatter the chunk of ice...yes it _should _shatter the ice.

_Rumble_

A small rumble was felt in the air, but the block of ice was not moved, actually something horrifying happened.

"!"

"W-what is that?!"

It nearly tripled in size, the orb was now visible from the position that Wending was standing from. The amber eyed girl simply gritted her teeth as she prepared another shot.

_Rumble_

Another rumble, the orb double in size once more, It now was the size of a small house, it was jarring. It was made of ice and water, after all. But why was it growing so fast? If this keeps up...

"_Then it's going to be the size of a building by the time it hits us..."_

Wending shuttered, she was wondering whether or not if she order the amber eyed girl to retreat...but.

Another ground shacking shot was fired, a lighting bolt flew towards the sky. It stuck the large chunk of ice, as dust fluttered down with the rain. It had little to no effect on the object that was heading towards them.

_Rumble_

The size increased again, the large chuck of ice was sharp as if, it was made of shard of ice. This was surprisingly bad, no that was far to weak of a term. It was flat out terrifying, obviously this was not subtle, anyone who looked into the sky could see this object.

"_Run...no that's impossible now..." _Wending frowned as the large chuck of ice continued to slowly head into their direction. The area of impact would be far to large, the bridge will be shattered and both of them would be killed. This was soul shaking, Wending wasn't one to be close to death often. So this was rather scary.

The amber eyed girl gritted her teeth as...she was planning on escaping, but she spent to much time doing worthless things like shooting lightning at a giant comet of ice.

"This is...surprisingly bad." The amber eyed girl kept her cool, despite not being a good situation which to be calm about. Of course Wending pointed this fact out, and by pointing it out she slammed it in her face.

"You think?! I didn't want to come out tonight, but you wanted to go shopping! I don't want to deal with this shit, giant worms and comets made of ice. I don't even know what I'm suppose to do with you idiots."

"I take offense to the last bit..." The amber eyed girl pointed out as they both looked at the incoming sphere. That was their death, unless they found a way to shatter it. Which sounds simpler then it really is.

"Well, by the way this thing is reacting, It's probably a water bender of some sort. But who cares about that right?"

The amber eyed girl pointed out as Wending recalled something she heard earlier today.

"_Yeah, If I knew her name I could help out a bit, but...will she give it to me?"_

"What's you name?" Wending asked a rather blunt question as the amber eyed girl simply cocked her brow.

"Hmm, I really don't think this a time for bonding... not until we are out of danger."

Wending eyes twitched, really sometimes she wished people would listen to her then just dismissing her ideas.

"You should listen to what I have to say, I'm your master right? Shouldn't you listen to me above anyone else. I don't think I'm a bad or bossy person, so...please just tell me your name. We can do this, but please you have to work with me."

It was an honest request as the amber eyed girl grumbled, it would be a stretch to make someone of her stature to give in to such a request.

"...Azula." The girl grumbled as Wending tilted her head.

Azula? It's an odd name, but it wasn't something to be ashamed of, actually Wending didn't even know why the girl was so worried about something like that. But that wasn't something to think about at the moment. Between the rain that was smashing against the ground and the large piece of ice that had tripled in size since their conversation had started coming towards them. Thinking of that would just waste time.

Wending cleared her voice, as she gave a rather harsh demand...it would be simple but firm.

"I Wending Command Azula to adhere by the law the binds us all, now shatter that is before us!"

That was the command as chi flowed through Azula, it was amazing if not intoxicating, where did she get it from, never did she feel something like this before. Not even during Sozin's comet all those years ago.

Yes the Princess of the Fire Nation shall be reborn, even if it's just for a moment.

Lighting crackled as the ground actually shook with power, no need to fear she would focuses all her attention on killing the thing that was in front of her.

And with the sound of thunder, a bolt nearly three times the size of those that were fired before, and like a rocket hitting a stone wall. The outer layer of the comet was destroyed.

"!"

The reaction of the one who created such a thing as Azula smirked. She took a step forward as she hardened her stance. In that moment a large flame of indescribable size, a beautiful blue. Such power scorched the earth. It impacted the glacier that was heading towards them, and that instant what was Azula's and Wending's death was melted and shattered.

The scene was beautiful, even if it was raining the scene was out of a story book. Azula stood there, triumphantly as Wending took a deep breath. Her face was pale, as if she was completely drained of all energy.

"Heheheh, that wasn't such a big deal, all that size and there wasn't anything behind it."

"Yeah..." Wending simply replied as she collapsed Azlua's eye twitched as she groaned.

"You best not collapse, I won't carry you. Also we should get out of here, knowing how picky people are they will flock here like the worms they are."

Wending sighed, it seemed she would have to walk herself home. It wasn't a big deal, she was alive, that is all that mattered.

It was raining, Bolin let out a sigh. He glanced out the window, and he saw something that he really shouldn't have.

Blinking followed as he looked back into his room, surely the familiar surroundings would jolt his mind back into reality.

Once again, he looked out the window, what he saw was a giant chunk of ice heading towards the middle of town

"...Whoa!" A sudden sharp voice as he coughed, really something like that shouldn't exist.

"GUYS! I think you need to see this!"

That was a decent scream as both Korra and Mako came rushing into the room, with a somewhat irritated look on their faces. It's seemed that they were doing something important, whatever they were doing it could wait.

"This better be important." Korra frowned as Bolin slumped his shoulders, this was something that really was need of attention and once again it was dismissed as if it was nothing. Before Bolin could state anything, a rather large explosion happened just outside their window.

Mako and Korra rushed towards the window, only to noticed as giant block of ice breaking apart. It was quite the amazing sight, everything simple floated down as if it was snow, as Korra gritted her teeth, Mako eyes simply widened. This wasn't something you see everyday, even in republic city.

Mako and Korra looked at one another before nodding, no doubt a large crowd of people would be checking it soon. They would have to get there soon before all the crowds, and no doubt the police will go investigating the situation.

The boy with the twin hook swords sighed, he looked at the gathering crowd around the chucks of ice that were just created. The rain had all but stopped, as he wiped his dark brown hair and chewed the piece of wheat in his mouth.

"Man, now that's something, the boss lady said not to fight anyone...man is that annoying or what. Especially since I just saw a master and a familiar pass, it probably would have been the best time to take them out...or maybe I should trail them, what to do what to do."

The brown haired teen mused as he noticed the Satomobiles driving in, no doubt they belonged to the police as the brown haired boy simply shrugged.

"I'll report back for now, plus it seems like the Avatar, is putting her noise in business where it doesn't belong."

**Author note**

**I don't know if this should be in the crossover section or not. Though I will probably update once a week, faster if I got more reviews.  
**


	4. Those who have summoned

**Chapter 4**

**Those who have summoned**

"Hey boss lady, I checked around and I have something that you might be interested in." The brown haired boy crossed his leg as he spoke to his current master who simply slumped her shoulders at the whole situation.

The room was large and brightly lit, it was late that night and a girl of her position should not be talking to boys like this. But considering what had happen in the last two months and how her family name had fallen in shambles this was the least of her worries.

And with that Asami sighed as she started to speak, she really wanted to know the details of everything. If what everything this boy said was true then this might be a large problem down the road.

"Okay, you can tell me." Asami tried to give a light smile as the brown haired sighed slightly before speaking, it was a hassle, but it was worth mentioning if it was for the safety of his master, even if she was somewhat bland.

"Well, there is another girl with her familiar and another one as well. You did not see it tonight because you were caught up in your worthless work and all, but another familiar is also out and about. Plus the Avatar is starting to get nosy.

Asami's eyes shot up as the brown haired youth said Avatar; no doubt, it was Korra, which made sense. It was only a matter of time before she started noticing weird things happening, but even then.

"Korra..." Asami said her friends name under her breath as the brown haired youth gave a light cough. Trying to get his masters attention.

"Hey, I don't know your connection with the Avatar, but it's best if we keep everything that's happening to ourselves, that means don't tell your friend, your family. Anyone you tell is not only at risk, but they also might get in the way." The brown haired youth pointed out as Asami nodded.

That was true, especially for her friends. Both Korra and Mako really didn't know how to mind their own business when something was out and about. But then again, Asami admitted that she also had that kind of problem as well.

"You don't have to worry about that, so can you please tell me why you're here?" That was the question that Asami had been asking for about a week, which she still had not gotten any answers for it. Which is why she got the same response as before.

"Eh, you tell me. You summoned me, whether it was a mistake or not, that is just how things turned out, so it's probably not best to worry about it." The brown haired youth simply shrugged, as Asami frowned once again, the question was probably never going to be answered.

"Yeah... you said there is another master, do you know where she lives or who she is?" It was a good idea to know about the competition, that is one thing that being a Sato had taught her, but at the same time she didn't want to be viewed as an aggressor, nor did she want to enter a situation that was a lose lose.

"Nope, because you told me only to scout out the area, that is exactly what I did. If you want to talk to the master then just find her. I may not have been able to get a good look but I know for a fact that she is from the Watertribe, so if you want to find here start there."

Her familiar was rather relaxed about the whole situation, it seemed like it really was not a big deal in the grand scheme of things, at least not to him. That is probably just how things worked out this time.

"Well, if they aren't hostile then I don't think I need to worry about them, what about the other familiar?" Asami asked as the brown haired teen shrugged once again, it was as if he was the direct opposite of Mako, which was probably both a good thing and a bad thing in these sort of situations.

"Hmm, I don't know anything about them. I have no information, I know it's a shame and all, but they probably not that important. Plus considering all the other masters that are hanging around this city, I doubt we would be the first targets of anything." Asami frowned, she got up from her seat as she headed towards the kitchen, and she need time to think. Which it seemed her familiar was happy to give her since he did not even talk to her as she left.

Asami took a deep breath as she recounted the events that had transpired. Whatever she did, she apparently summoned this random person, which did not make any sense. At first, she thought he was just a random moocher, but after seeing some of the things he was capable of, she had to reconsider. That was one of the reason she was avoiding the others. Korra probably would have wanted to investigate the matter more and for some reason that made Sato nervous.

"_Fine, I'll give him a way to investigate matters more deeply without causing too much damage, that's alright isn't?" _She asked herself what she was about to do was right, before she removed such hesitation, now was not the moment to be indecisive. That is the reason why such unfortunate things happened to her in the first place.

She moved her long black hair slightly to the left as she walked back into the main room. The brown haired youth had his legs propped up on the table, before Asami started to speak; it was going to be a rather complex order.

"Listen, I have something for you to do..." The youth shrugged, it is not like he could say no to a demand of his master as Asami started to speak her demand.

"Go out, and find the other masters and familiars. Fight them if you can, but don't kill or be killed, live the first fight no matter what gaining information is the most important thing right now." Making enemies with the wrong people would be a hassle, and she might be able to learn exactly what she was supposed to do with everything that had been thrown on her plate.

"Fine, it's pretty simple right? I'll be back in the morning." The brown haired youth got up from his seat as he headed towards the door, it seemed like he was going to be a long night.

"...Hama, that wasn't any good. Do you realize how much attention you gather with that last act?" The teen frowned at his familiar as the Watertribe woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties sighed.

"Yes, I know. But there was a Fire bender with her as well, I didn't want to miss to take care of them, but even then that wasn't enough." The woman stood above her master as he sat on his rather large couch, obviously annoyed at the recent events of the night. Surely, the police would want to know more about the ice.

"Whatever, just remember this isn't the one-hundred year war anymore. You cannot just go around killing Fire-benders without worrying about the consequences, whatever. That's not important however; do you know the master and familiar pair that you attacked?"

Hama frowned, it was hard to see her facial expressions in such a dark house but she seemed displeased about everything. Unfortunately, she had to follow her current master as well as she could.

"Yes, I got a good look at them, but I have no idea where they live or anything like that, but I suggest we find the bracelet before anyone else, once we find that then we don't need to worry about anyone else. Eliminating the competition is second, finding that important thing comes first, do you understand that master?" The irony of her statement was laughable as the Earth bending teen shrugged, before speaking his mind.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, well whatever comes first we will act on...was there anyone else of importance there?" The woman frowned as she recalled looking at a particular Watertribe girl that she read in something that people called a newspaper. "Ah, yes it appears the Avatar is investigating the situation as well, but she doesn't seem to know anything that may harm our goal."

The teen frowned, having the Avatar looking around would be annoying, but hopefully the other master's and familiars would take care of them.

"Let's just stay here a couple of days, if we can gain control of this area before spreading out. If the bracelet are in this area then we will find it first, if not then we can gain absolute control of this section of the city."

Hama smiled, it was not the most flattering way to battle, but it would be effective.

A large temple in the middle of the city, but no one goes there anymore. As the tan skinned woman huffed as she sat in the many empty rows of seats, there should be an audience, but no one was there, the city was always silent in the area.

"Did you have fun...Wanmei?" A woman in her early thirties walked towards the queen who simply gritted her teeth, it seemed she was still displeased with the other night. Was meeting the person that she would become really offended her. Seeing she sink so low was, vomit inducing.

"Shut it Muqin, just do your job and I'll do mine, the faster we find that thing the faster we can finish this. This city is most displeasing to the senses and a queen like me dislikes everything about it."

"Of course Muqin, after all I only exist to serve you." The sarcasm that oozed from every word was maddening as the queen stomped her foot, causing a small earthquake to echo throughout the chamber.

"I am tired of wasting time Muqin, why can't I just crush all who oppose us, it would be simple no? There is nothing but worms out and about anyway, so crushing worms isn't much of a problem." The beautiful queen let out a small pout as the Muqin gave a light chuckle before looking at her familiar. For someone as powerful as she was, she did not have a lot of brains, which might be for the best.

"Well, if we go about causing a lot of damage so soon, then we will have to deal with the current Avatar, as well as her annoying friends." How Ironic, Korra name was written in everywhere it was supposed to discourage crime and made things harder. However, the only thing it did was make it easier for everyone to hide from her, as well as anticipate her actions and movements, ah it was funny so funny that Muqin had to laugh.

"Well Wanmei, that depends on how things work out. But it doesn't matter in the end, you may kill as many people as you want after we find the bracelet, after all other people killing people is always dull is it not?" Muqin smiled at her familiar who gained a cruel grin as she stood up and laughed.

"Yes, yes, they always choose the most boring ways to do it."

On top of many of the tall buildings, above the skyline, the city looked amazing, why talk to others when you can simply stare at the lights. It seemed like something had happen recently as the fire bending teen huffed. He was not good with other people as a raging wind appeared behind him.

A bird, large and majestic. The king of the sky and the ruler of the raging winds, that was his familiar, something that rarely could be summoned, after all there was no law that said that a familiar had to human, none at all.

"Let's make our move tomorrow." The teen told his familiar as the bird lowered its head.

Yes, tomorrow the ragging winds will rip apart the city. That is what the duo was planning.

"Oh, you two are back." A harsh tone greeted Azula and Wending as the Earth bending king known as Weiwu, grumbled. To be honest Wending was quite surprised that the king even bothers to answer the door, since he was a king after all.

Upon entering the main room, Wending noticed Panik Tuaq and Cali around the table, playing a pointless card game, it was apparently popular with kids. However, Wending failed to see how doing math was any fun, even if there was a game attached to it.

"Ah, Wending you're back!" Tuaq seemed rather excited for something as pointless as coming home from a shopping trip. Despite being tired, she really did not have the heart to tell her friend that she was not in the mood for games or anything like it.

"Yeah..." She let the word hang for a moment as she dragged her feet towards the couch as she flopped on it, probably not the most woman like thing to do, but Wending didn't really care at that point.

Tuaq frowned, before she perked up once again, remembering what she saw."Did you see the giant ice block that was floating! It was pretty amazing." Azula crossed her arms as Wending gave a rather weak laugh, a kind of laugh someone would give when they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh, that thing. Yeah we saw it, we actually got a really good look at it as well..." Wending paused for a moment, it was scary to think about, but she was specially targeted by someone that means many people she knew were in danger of being hurt. Wending really could not just cut off Tuaq though, and the more she hung around the manor the safer she would be. After all four familiars guarded the home; it is probably one of the safest areas in the whole city.

"Hey...Tuaq, if you see something weird or something odd going down. Head straight here, not to the police not to your mom, but here. If things get really dangerous, then make sure your mom says here as well."

Tuaq eyes widened as her friend said such an odd thing, was Wending caught up in some illegal activities or was it something like a giant moth eating everyone's clothing. The possibilities were endless; she could not help, but let her mind wander.

"Okay Wending, you've got a deal, I better get home before mom gets angry with me again." Tuaq jumped from the table as she waved to the two familiars who had just been playing with her. It was odd, usually Tuaq was rather shy, and at least when she was around people she did not know. It was probably nice that she was able to expand her circle of friends further then just Wending.

Once Tuaq shut the front door, Cali smiled.

"Such a nice child, she has nothing but good things to say about you master." Cali pointed out as Wending face turned red, being flattered wasn't something she was used to, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Me and Azula were targeted tonight." Everyone simple looked at Wending, everyone except Azula herself who simply glared at the girl, at that moment Wending realized how large of a mistake she made.

"_OH shit, I wasn't supposed to say her name out loud, and she's probably going to break my fingers or something because of it."_ Wending slumped her shoulders at the verbal lashing she would no doubt get latter, but once again, that wasn't important at the moment.

"What do you mean you were targeted?" Panik left her chair as the other familiars turned towards their master; it wasn't a long story nor were the details important. Wending decided to let them here the short version of everything that went down/

"Me and...this girl were attacked my another familiar, we barely made out of it alive." It seemed Azula took such a thing as an insult as she was about to correct her master. No doubt she was going to say something like "HA, barely I easily crushed that worthless hunk of ice in a single blow." Alas, before she could say something like that, a phrase escaped the mouth of the one she hated the most.

"Really, no doubt it was because you choice such a worthless creature as you partner this night, maybe you'll bring me along next time." Weiwu smirked, very rarely were people able to get under Azula's skin, but this person always had something smart to say, she only wished she had something on him that would crush his very will. However, Azula even wondered if someone as arrogant as him will could be crushed.

"Did you see the person?" Panik asked as Wending shook her head.

"No, all I know is that they're a water bender, at least I think. Other than that, she was too far away to make out any details."

Cali nodded before taking a deep breath, no doubt he was about to say something spiritual that no one in the roomed cared about.

"Well master, as long as you're safe, we can count it as a victory can we not?" Wending shrugged as Azula grumbled, the room was well lit so seeing other facial expressions were rather easy, and Azula gave a rather irritated one.

"No, victory is when you completely crush your foe and leave nothing left, not escaping while alive." The earth-bending king simple laughed at the princess as she glared at him. She was expecting another insult, but she got quite the opposite.

"I agree with the peasant, I suggest a witch hunt, why don't we kill all the masters before they have a chance of killing us. Simple no?" Panik giggled at the idea, under that young exterior held something truly frighting as she perked up on the word _kill_.

"Yep, I agree. After all, I never got a chance to fight yet, and if I just lay around then it would be a waste of a summon." Both Cali and Wending sighed at the others quickness to use violence.

She really did get herself involved in something a little too big for her.


	5. Preparation

**Chapter 5**

**Preparations **

It was windy.

Korra looked out of the window as she Bolin and Mako all sat around their table, no doubt they were about to talk about the event that had happened last night. The odd event that should not happen at all let alone during the summer.

"Lin is looking into it." Mako stated bluntly, as Bolin sighed, they were supposed to be talking about what had happened, but they simply sat there in silence. A silence that was maddening.

"Gah! First, that woman stating that she's the Avatar, now we have giant ice cubes falling from the sky in the middle of summer.

Which in itself is also impossible, even an expert waterbender would have trouble doing something that amazing. So who could have done something like that? No one Korra could think of at least, which made it even more frustrating. She wanted to find anyone who knew anything about what was happening and drag the information out of them, which was impossible since Korra didn't know anything.

"Hey...Why don't we talk to Asami." Bolin gained a rather odd idea as Korra's attention snapped to the young earthbender.

"Why?" It was not that Korra didn't like Asami, but it was obvious that she was having trouble with keeping the Sato name a float, and matters such as these were probably left out of her attention. Korra didn't want to intrude any further than that.

"Well, she knows a lot of higher ups right? That mean she might know a little about that giant ice thingy last night. It's worth a shot, and we really haven't talked to Asami in a while."

That was true, Asami hadn't been hanging with them lately, she always says that she has something to do or work to be done. It made sense she is running the company all by herself now, so her not having a lot of free time was only natural.

"That's actually not a bad idea, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see us." Mako pointed out as Korra sighed, if the opinion was two against one then she might as well go with it. Maybe they'll find out something.

"A waste of time I'm afraid, nothing new happened. I figured out where that girl lived though, she has a rather impressive manor, nothing as amazing as this. But the size isn't nothing to sneeze at, I don't know how many familiars or of she's even planning anything. I didn't get a good look inside."

The brown haired youth cracked his neck as he continued to sit in the single chair, Asami sat across from him, wondering what her next course of action should be. After all, she didn't know the girl, but if she did a little more research about her...

"Well, she hasn't done anything weird other than being involved in the event from last night right? And if she isn't out hurting anyone then I really have nothing against her, and like I said before I don't want to make any unnecessary enemies." Asami stated as the brown haired youth shrugged.

"Whatever you say, that being said...Are you just going to sit here and do nothing, or do you want me to continue looking?"

Asami shook her head, there was no need to keep searching, she knew there were others, but knowing about them will not do any good if she couldn't do anything about them. "No, there's no point. Going around in circles and looking for people like that is just asking for trouble. I'm just glad Korra and the others haven't figured or asked about this."

As Asami spoke those words a maid walked into her room, seemingly excited about the news she was about to bring her.

"Miss Sato, it seems that your friends are here to visit you."

Asami eye twitched as she turned to her familiar who gave a light sigh. "Let me guess, you want me to disappear for a little while. Okay I can take a hint, I won't show my face in front of your friends, but please remember not to tell them about me." The brown haired youth stated as Asami grumbled, this was annoying, but that was the only thing she could do now.

"Yes, now please leave, but not from the front. From the back, alright, don't come back until it's dark, do what you want until then." Asami commanded as the brown haired youth left his seat, the maid gave a light smile.

"Oh. Miss Sato, is it really okay for you to have a secret boyfriend like that?" The house cleaner joked as Asami's eye twitched.

"He's not my boyfriend! Also you can let the others in."

"Master wake up, we must go out!" The blue-eyed girl shook her masters bed as Wending grumbled, lifting her body from the heavy covers. It just turned noon, but then again Wending laziness was her defining feature.

"Meh, why don't you go out with the others or something? They don't listen to me anyway; you'll have a lot more fun." Wending turned her head away from the girl as Panik started to pout she hated being dismissed, she also hated sitting around doing nothing. Which was something that she did a lot under the commandment of Wending.

"Those guys are jerks, plus we haven't have any alone time like you had with everyone else. I need to tell you my life story!"

Wending sighed once again, she really didn't care about Panik's life story or anything of the sort. She just wanted to be lazy, no need to get all hyped up for no reason. After all her lifestyle allowed her to be lazy, no need to me modest about it.

"I'm not interested, can't you do anything else but that? I mean you have a whole city to explore, complaining that I don't want to go with you is childish." It seemed that Wending was forgetting that she was indeed speaking to a child, even if said child was much older than her.

"Well, if we can't go out, can I at least see how much further you've gotten in your training?" Panik asked as Wending pressed her lips together as she sat up. It was the least she could do after all, plus this might actually get her off of her back for a while which is good for everyone.

"Okay, I'll show you what I can do."

Focus, that is what she needed, Wending put all of her mental talent into recreating a rather worthless pair of boomerangs. The shape, the size, and weight all had to be perfect. In addition, all of it was perfect. The air hardened around her palm as a perfect replica of the weapon was created. This was the first time Wending made a perfect recreation of anything before. Which is shocking since she wasn't trying that hard. Of course, the color was off, but that was because she was only using water and nothing else.

"Perfect master! Now do you have any swords here?" Panik asked a weird question as Wending started to wonder herself.

"_As I recall mom usually kept a part of the family weapon stash in the basement. Most of it is in the main branch back in the Fire Nation though, but I'm sure we can find at least a couple of swords there."_

"Well we should have some in the basement, mom lent me the key. As long as we don't damage any of them we should be able to use them as we please." Panik sighed as she jumped off Wending's bed before asking for obvious item.

"Can I see this key?" Panik asked, she was probably going to raid the basement for weapons as Wending scratched the back of her head. The blue-eyed teen then looked under her bed, arms feeling around for the small object before finally pulling out. Showing a bronze key.

"Ah, then there is no time to lose!" Panik snatched the key away from her master, Wending eye simple twitched, despite not wanting to do anything today; it seems she was going to be forced into a situation.

And so they stood, outside the wind nearly knocking them to their feet as Panik laughed, she would laugh, she had experienced much worse weather in her long life time as Wending held her arms, it was cold no doubt. Panik held up a large sword before she slammed it into the ground. It seemed like a one handed blade despite its size.

"Well master...recreate this." The girl smiled as Wending gritted her teeth.

"Hey, it's not that simple. I have to do it a couple of times before I get good at it; this is something new so making a copy of it that's usable will take some time." Wending made a useless excuse as Panik pulled the sword out of the ground; despite her small stature, she had amazing strength.

"Master... could you make those pair of boomerangs I showed you." Panik asked as Wending simply blinked, she complied, as twin boomerangs appeared in her hands, it seemed Wending was getting better at making the objects...but.

"Okay master, please block the sword swing, don't worry I won't hit you, plus you told me that your mother taught you how to use a couple of weapons right?" Wending nodded.

"Yeah, mostly short swords, knives and boomerangs. Anything else is impossible unless you teach me." Wending pointed out as Panik simply shrugged." Nope, I do not even know how to use a sword well, when it comes to weapons, you probably know more than I do. However, that's the whole reason I'm deciding to teach you bending like this, this is what you're good at after all.

Wending understood that much at least, she wasn't any good at normal bending so they had to work around it and use bending as an enhancement rather than the main offensive drive. After all, if your arms are broken fighting with your fist is foolish.

Panik raised the sword as Wending prepared to block the attack.

With a downward swing, the two object that Wending created shattered. It was to be expected however. Ice cannot beat steel, the difference in density and strength of the two objects made that a fact. Wending was not surprised at all, with how it turned out.

"Ah...master, that's no good, your recreations need to be strong enough to withstand steel, I suggest you actually wield the weapon you are creating at least once. At least until you can judge the strength of the weapon by sight." Panik pointed this fact out as another gust of wind nearly pushed Wending down.

Just when she thought that she had it down, an unpredicted addition to the equation reared its head. This was something that Wending did not account for...but this brought attention to something.

"Don't be stupid, how can Ice be as strong as steel?" Wending questioned as Panik shrugged.

"Not my problem, if you can recreate the shape, then recreating the density shouldn't be a problem, just have the image in your head. That way you can quickly prepare stronger ice to be used, it does not have to be stronger then steel. Even if your weapon breaks, you can quickly recreate another one after all. Just make sure it can last at least four blows before shattering."

That should be simple; the items in Wending's hand should act as a buffer so she could prepare the next set. Even if she is disarmed then she loses nothing, she will simply create a new set to replace it in an instant. That was the point of her bending, to help her weapon skills not to be her weapon.

"Sheesh, you really are a rough teacher." Wending sighed as she looked at her hands, at that moment Panik tossed the pair of boomerangs that she had been using for training.

"I'll be inside master, once you are convinced that you can create...oh one more then. Were you born in the North Pole or the South Pole?"

A random question that her familiar asked as Wending pressed her finger to her lips, she really did not like recounting the time she was at the South pole, it wasn't bad, but those memories were worthless to her. Therefore, her losing them meant she lost nothing after all.

"The South I think, but that's not important right?"

Panik nodded. "It's not, I just wanted to know more about you master. Have fun." The small familiar waved, as Wending shoulders slumped, it was going to be a long and painful day

**Author notes**

**Sorry about this chapter, this one has not been proof read yet, and I'll fix this one as well as add another one on Tuesday **

**I need reviews! This is important; I need to know how to write better, how good the characters are and how good the overall plot is. I am happy someone is reading this, but I do not even know if anyone is liking it or not.**

**Then again, it is in poor taste to ask for reviews to begin with, if a story is not good enough that people want to review it then it probably doesn't deserve any at all.**


	6. A deal

**Chapter 6**

**A Deal**

"This is a horrible time to be out..."

The brown haired teen sighed as he looked down on the building, glaring at the rather decent size house that he was told to investigate. It had been windy; actually, it was unnatural for it to be like that at the current time of year.

"Yeah, I might as well check this place out, the boss lady told me so going against her would be a big deal." As he hooked his swords on the side of the metal structure allowing him to slide down the walls he jumped swiftly onto the large manor. No doubt, this was the manor that belonged to the girl named Wending.

* * *

"It's even worse than it was yesterday; it's not even safe to go outside. I wonder when it's going to clear up." The dark-skinned girl grumbled as she looked out the window of the main room. Once again her four familiars were doing something different that occupied their interest.

"Yeah, I guess that's to be expected. Though all of them living here is in poor taste at the current moment right?"

As Wending sat back in her seat she wondered what she was going to do today, she was the kind of person that never made plans for the future. As a result, she would sometimes be stuck sitting in the house alone with nowhere to go, unless Tuaq decided to show up.

"Once again you are sitting here wasting your life." The princess said that as she walked into the room, causing Wending to give a light sigh. Once again, she gave an insult that Wending would just shrug off; she probably was an undesirable person when she was alive.

Actually, that brought up a point that Wending been waiting to ask.

"You're name is Azula, right? Why were you so worried about telling me your name, sure it's kind of weird but nothing completely menacing...Why were you so worried about hiding it in the first place?" The princess frowned as Wending asked that question.

"It's not really important, so stop asking, though I also have a question. Who is the current Fire lord?" Wending eyes widened as Azula said those words, what would be the correct response to the question at hand. Wending knew that she was Fire Nation, so it was only natural for her too want to know about her Nation's status.

"Yeah, but I don't live in the Fire Nation so I have no information on those things, after all knowing that would be liking knowing the temperature of the North Pole, worthless and unnecessary." Wending stated what she truly thought about the question as Azula sighed.

"Fair enough, your ignorance of everything may be for the best. That being said, don't you hear that, or are you deaf as well?" Wending wondered what noise Azula could have been referring too; the only thing that was audible was the sound of wind and the trees being knocked back and forth.

"Sorry, but I don't understand a word of what you're saying. There is no extra sound coming from anywhere, and even if it was, it's probably just a rat or a badger-racoon. Nothing to worry about." Azula simply blinked, had Wending simply forgotten about everything that had happened in the past few days? Did she forget about being attacked by a giant worm and having a floating iceberg hurled towards her?

Even the smallest of sounds warranted investigation, leave not a single opening for an enemy to attack, that was simply Azula's line of thinking. Something that she seemed that needed to be passed down to her so-called master.

"Well, you might think its harmless now, but you should still have the others check on it." This probably meant that Azula had no attentions on looking herself. She was rather entitled for someone who was supposed to be dead. Wending knew if she asked Weiwu he would simply laugh and shrug her off, so the only two people that would probably be willing were Panik and Cali, though Panik would probably throw a tantrum.

"Okay, I'll get Panik and Cali to check the top floors and basement for any odd noises coming from the roof or anywhere else." Wending said as she rubbed the back of her head, getting up from the seat that she was plastered to not so long ago.

"Wah? You want me to look in the basement. Isn't that a little harsh? I bet it's because I worked you so hard yesterday wasn't?" The blue-eyed girl frowned as she said those words, it seemed she finally took the time to decorate the room to her liking. It had a very ocean like theme to it as blue curtains hung about and the sheets were a perfect snow white. However, Wending questioned where she got the funds.

"Yeah, it's seem like Azula has been hearing some noises lately, so if you would go investigate those it would be a life saver." Wending said, probably being too polite for her own good as, Panik simply blinked not knowing how to reply.

"Oh...that, yeah I noticed that since this morning. No doubt it's another familiar, but it seems whoever or whatever they are isn't interested in combat." Wending was about to question how Panik knew this, but remembered that familiars could sense other familiars presences. So it was only natural for Panik to know about it.

"I assume that's also the reason I couldn't hear the noise that Azula was hearing...and let me guess, everyone in the house knows about this except me right?" Panik simply giggled as she jumped on the bed. That answered that question, but still it was worth checking out even if everyone else thought it was harmless.

"Still, can you check the basement for me? I know it's a little messy down there, but I would really appreciate it." Wending stated as Panik sighed, it was a blessing and a curse, to be given such a polite and nice master. She really could not say no when Wending asked like that.

"Okay master, I'll happily go there and check if you are that paranoid about it." Panik replied as Wending broth a sigh of relief.

"Good, just check, I'm not asking you to do a full on search." Rather pointless words as the teen left the room leaving the supposed 12 year old to travel down the depths of the manor.

* * *

Dirty, filthy and dusty were all the words that came to mind as Panik brushed aside what appeared to be spiderfly webs. She descended the stairs, being careful not to slip on the dusty steps. It was obvious that no one had use the area in a while, and if they did it was very rarely.

As she reached the lower areas she started to curse herself, not being a Fire bender. Or rather, she cursed Wending for selecting the person least suited for the job at hand.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this, I wished someone else would have come with me, it's pretty dangerous to go alone."_

She finally reached the so-called basement, the ceiling was surprisingly large. Know the amount of luck bats were probably hiding in the area. It was dark, but the outline and basic color of most objects were still in view. Barrels and boxes were scattered about the area as the boards of wood that kept the ceiling from crashing in.

However, none of those details was important as Panik took a deep breath. It seemed the ceiling was holding more than just bats, it was holding a rat.

The water-bending master did not require her own water, the damp and moist basement provided enough water to pull from the air itself. Down there fighting would be much easier, if a little haphazard. As shards of ice formed on her fingertips Panik scanned the ceiling...and at that moment she found it.

"I found you worm!" The harsh voice did not match the one giving it as the darts of ice flew off her fingers into the ceiling above.

_Shing _

The sound of a sword cutting water as small chunks of ice rained down, with it a brown haired fool shaking his hands in pain. "Yeah, those were heavy blows alright, nearly took my thumbs off." The youth with the hook swords complained as Panik eyes sharpened.

She had every intent to kill the person in front of her, as she shifted her stance back, she let loose a small torrent of water, sharpened by ice. Its speed was alarming as the intruder jumped towards the ceiling once again, narrowly avoiding the broken boxes and flooded floor.

"Hey, Hey, here I was trying to be a decent guest and you try to kill me like that. Maybe I just have terrible luck with women." He sighed hanging from one of the boards as Panik cocked her eyebrow.

"_Weird, despite being an enemy familiar he doesn't really seem that interested in fighting. But if he's not here to kill master, then why is he here?"_ As Panik asked herself that question as the youth looked down at the small girl, who was currently ankle deep in the water she pulled from the air.

"I made an amateur mistake, I knew there were four familars here and only five people staying at the house, so I assumed the youngest one was the master. But that was wrong, with that said, let's call this thing a draw for now. Extending it any further would just end up badly for everyone involved." Panik simply laughed.

"Really? Why don't I just kill you here and never worry about you again, isn't that the best solution for this kind of thing?" It was rather creepy, despite her appearance Panik really did think like a warrior.

The brown haired youth then sighed as he stood up on the hanging pieces of wood. "Ah, but you see I was given orders not to fight too kill anyone, not until the boss lady gives me orders. Plus I want to talk to your master, I mean if worse comes to worse you can just kill me later." The youth had a point as Panik closed one of her eyes.

Pointless violence would not push anything forward and it seemed the youth wanted to make a deal of some sort. No matter how dicey and nonsensical it was. "...Fine."

And so, once again, there they were. Wending, Azula, Panik, Weiwu, Cali and the brown haired youth sitting around a familiar round table in the main hall. All eyes focused on the guest that had appeared before them.

"Well, talk rat!" The earth-bending king snapped as the bandit looking youth sighed. Weiwu needed to work on his people skills, as the youth gave a light cough ignoring the childish king.

"Well, as you know there have been incidents around the city with...others of our kind." He put it in nonprofessional terms as Wending nodded.

"Yeah, I understand that much." Wending said as the youth continued, though he seemed like he did not have much to say in the first place.

"Well, my master asked me to look for other masters and scout for them. When I noticed how...uncaring you were about the situation, it gave me an idea." The brown haired youth sighed as Azula rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Please, just get on with it and stop telling us things we already knew." Azula said something that everyone else was thinking as the look cut his eye towards the princess.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would meet with my master and talk about the current situation. I'm sure you two would be able to help each other out." Wending simply stared as the options ran through her mind.

On one had she had no idea what was happening and what little she did know was minimum knowledge of the matter. However, on the other hand, this could be some sort of trap to knock another player out of a competition that Wending did not even know that she was competing in. To make this decision she would have to know a little more.

"Can I have your master's name, I know it's not information that should be given out, but you have to understand the position I'm in right now." As Wending as that question the youth paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. It really wouldn't matter in the long run if he gave her name, but that only if the decided to come speak with her. If the youth gave Asami's name to them without a guarantee, meeting then that would put her and her friends in danger.

"Geez, you guys are pretty annoying to please, whatever. I am sure once you find out you'll jump on the chance to meet her. It's Asami Sato."

Wending's gasp was almost audible as all of her familiars simply glanced towards her not knowing what the big deal was.

"Hmm, is she someone important?" Cali asked rather ignorantly as Wending eye twitched.

"Someone important?! OF course, she is, she's a part of the family that invented the Sato mobile, she's probably the richest person in the city at the moment. Even with her family name going down the drain, I never imaged such an important person would be caught up in something like this.

The youth smirked; it seemed that he was able to win them over, even if it took a little haggling with a name. "So I assume we have a meeting." Wending was about to jump on the chance as a sideward glance got her attention, it seemed that Azula wasn't please with that as Wending gave a wince.

"Actually, I have one condition."

**Author notes**

**Reviews and Favs/Follows are always nice, I would like to know what I could improve upon and what you think of the characters.**


	7. A Assassin

**Chapter 7**

**Assassin **

A cough echoed throughout the room as both girls shuffled in the room uncomfortably, there familiar is side by side. Never would Wending have thought that she would be sitting with a Sato, though she recalled her mother dealt with them before. However, Wending wasn't her mother and she didn't care for those kind of things, as long as she could lie around and sleep all day without working nothing else mattered.

But none of those reasons are why they were there at the moment, after all they were sitting in the wonderfully decorated room was nice. But it wasn't going to help anyone out at the moment.

"_Plus, we left Cali back at the manor, so only Azula, Weiwu and Panik are with me at the moment." _Wending thoughts echoed in her head as her eyes cut towards her three familiars that were sitting next to their master. As Asami sat across from them, the brown haired youth standing in the corner with a twig in his mouth.

And so their conversation started.

"Ah yeah, I never expected a Sato to be caught up in something so weird, every time I see you in the news it's either about you investors or something else." Actually the truth of the matter, is that Wending didn't really think of any of those media heads as people. Amon, the Avatar none of them seemed like breathing creature. Just a symbol for something or another, though that could be said for everyone who is famous.

Asami frowned at that, it seemed that no matter what someone was going to judge her by her status, which was a shame to say the least. "Well, I'm sorry. Though to be fair I didn't expect to be dragged into it myself."

It seemed that Sato didn't want to be dragged into the mess any more than Wending, though the way she was acting it seemed that she knew even less than what Wending figured out. Was her familiar like Azula? Could it also be his first time being summoned?

"Well, Sato do you know anything about what happened, or how you got your familiar?" Asami sighed she would have to explain the embarrassing circumstances that lead to her gaining the brown haired youth.

"Well, someone gave me a gift and let's leave it at that." Asami smiled as Wending shrugged. It really was not important how they were summoned, but the information they had retaining to said summoning and what they were summoned for is what Wending was after.

"So... you don't know how this happened or why?" Wending frowned as Asami nodded.

"Actually I was hoping that you would be able to answer those questions." Asami stated as the amber-eyed princess scoffed.

"In the end she's just as useless as you." Azula said as Wending rubbed her temples, she would have to apologize for Azual's behavior. Wending could only hope that she would not make a habit of insulting those around her all the time.

"Please, don't pay no mind to her, she acts like that to everyone." Wending ignored the glare that Azula was giving her; it was only so much someone can take before they simply did not care anymore. In addition, compared to Weiwu arrogance, Azula's was at least not so quick to use violence.

"Oh don't worry about it, I know how to ignore people like that. But can you tell me anything that you know?" Wending was going to open her mouth as the small water-tribe girl next to her shook her head. At that moment Wending recalled what Azula had said too her.

"_That's right, I can't just give out info for free. I know how to use a familiar and what the rules are, even if I don't know why they are here. After all, that is one of the main reasons I didn't come here alone, it was my only request it would be a shame to waste it."_

"Well, Asami I can help you with somethings, but I have a request myself." Wending didn't really like the idea of bartering. Truth of the matter was she would happily have given the information free. But she knew that none of her familiar's would be happy with that choice as Asami simply blinked for a moment.

"Ah...sure, I don't mind." Asami was most likely expecting her too ask for money, probably not knowing that Wending herself belong to a rather wealthy family herself.

"I read somewhere that you know the Avatar, I must have your word that you will not tell her or anyone else that you know about this situation." As Wending said those words Azula eyes widened, before her master turned her attention to the princess and smiled.

"You have a problem with the Avatar right? I do not know much about her or her past life, but it can't be helped at the moment. If you truly believe that they would cause trouble for us then I have no choice but to believe you. Even if you are harsh, I'll believe you over some stranger, Avatar or not."

Asami simply blinked, sure Korra could be irritating at moments, but she wasn't a bad person at all. Asami had to wonder if making this deal were a good idea, at the same time, she would remain ignorant of what was going on.

"Fine...I promise that I won't tell the Avatar about this conversation or anything else."

With that Wending took a deep breath as she pulled basic information about familiars out of her head. She would give Asami the basic idea, it would be smart to hold off giving Sato all of the information, after all if she decides to go back on her word then Wending could at least cut off the flow if facts from her.

"Okay, from what I can tell that guy in the corner is a familiar, a being that feed off of your chi to remain alive. However, as I recall it closer to some kind of circle, but that isn't the point. As long as you're alive then the familiar will be alive. Once you die the familiar will fade away."

The most basic version was told as Asami paused for a moment; it was a lot to take in. Asami even wondered if she should believe "Hmm, I think I understand it a little better now, so that brings up my next point. Does these familiar's have anything to do with the weird things that's been happening lately?"

Wending would have to lie, that information was far to important to give to anyone outside her circle of friends. In addition, she still wasn't sure if Sato wasn't going to tell anyone anything.

"I...I'm not sure." It really was out of character for Wending to lie as Asami sighed.

"Well, I guess weird things are just happening now."

Before Asami could say another word, Weiwu snapped, up his teeth bare as he glared out of the window. "Little rat! Think you can do something like that before the great Weiwu." The whole thing was quite jarring, after all it seemed the whole conversation was boring Weiwu. As Panik grumbled a bit before looking towards the window as well.

At that moment the window shattered as two blades came flying through the glass, aimed directly at both Asami and Wending's head's.

A clanging sound was heard as the youth knocked the sharp object out of the air, before it fell towards the floor. As for the knife that was aimed for Wending's head, something like that was simply caught in the hand by the old earth king. Their speed obviously was passed that of humans.

"Master, you should be more careful, even if your life is worthless think about me." Weiwu pointed out as the blue-eyed girl simply sat in awe.

"W-what was that?" Asami stated as the brown haired youth sighed.

"It was a knife, don't you understand that?" Asami glared at the youth before rewording her last statement.

"I mean who attacked us!" Asami pointed out as Wending snapped to attention.

She was prepared to send all of her familiars after the attacker. But remembered how stupid that kind of idea was. After all, that would leave her alone with Asami and the youth and she wasn't sure if Sato could still be a hostile person. And being left there alone with no defense would be stupid.

"Hey, Azula...Panik can you follow the attacker, I'm sure they wouldn't have gone that far." Wending knew that Panik would follow the order without question, as for the princess...

"Very well Wending, but don't even think this will become a regular thing." As she said those words, the two familiars jumped through the newly shattered window leaving the two masters and Weiwu at the mansion.

It was night, as both Azula and Panik were running through the streets. At speed that would be impossible for most living things, though it was not out of place. After all, they were connected to a living generator.

They blazed pass the large towers known as buildings, they have not lost their target

The moon was that of a crescent as a shadow on a skyscraper stared down at the two. Azula stopped in her tracks as people simply looked at her and the water-tribe girl. It would be impossible to reach the top before the person on top of it would be long gone. Of course, this is only if they went through the proper way.

However, that is if they went the proper way. After all, they were familiars so using the proper way would be pointless. Water gathered around Panik's feet as she skated up the large building leaving Azula glaring at the surrounding people. It was a bad situation no doubt, not only were people seeing their faces, but Panik did something rather childish and did something no regular bender could have done.

Though that left Azlua to make a decision, would she go upward or would she skip that part and fly. Though fly was the wrong word for it, usually doing something like this was difficult, especially during the night and against something as large as a skyscraper. However, if it was in a straight line it would be possible.

If only for a moment, Azula would become a rocket, her hands became coated with blue flames as a large burst of fire cracked the cement of the streets. She did not care if everyone else saw her, Wending would be the one dealing with it not her.

It was only about 800ft of height, so it was rather small for such a building, though it seemed that the battle already started.

Panik skated across the roof as knives were casually tossed her way, her opponent was a woman no doubt, but it was impossible to tell who was under the hood of the cloak they were wearing.

Not only that, it seemed every one of her limbs were fashioned with some kind of secret weapon of some sorts. This time an arrow was flung from her figures sleeves, and once again, Panik skated away from that thing. Even if the moon wasn't full, it was still out, under normal circumstances skating such as this would be difficult if not outright impossible.

The moment was perfect for a counter attack as Panik avoided the weapons once again before sending two blades of water towards her opponent; they made a beautiful ark, as they crossed. It was obvious; no normal non-bender could have avoided that attack.

However, this wasn't a normal non-bender, the speed of the motion was perfect as the assailant slid between the two blades before stopping their assault. No, rather she was looking at the late entry to the brawl.

"Azula...what took you so long?" Panik looked back at the princess as the amber eyed gave a light huff.

"It's your fault, you blew our cover, no doubt this is going to be the subject of gossip, but you didn't think about that did you." It was a surprisingly hateful glare, no doubt the rage was coming from being called her name. Of course, the attacker looked at the princess before stepping back towards the edge.

"Where are yo-"

Panik couldn't finish her statement as the attacker jumped off the skyscraper. Neither Azula nor Panik believed it was a suicide attempt as they rushed towards the opposing side of the building, no one was on the street below. Nor were there anyone on the lower buildings.

The assassin got away.

"Oh, well. That was lame, we should report back to Wending." The way that Panik was making lite of their failure to apprehend the killer was startling. Even for Azula, after all, the assassin would probably make another attempt on their master's life...Not that Azula cared about Wending at all.

"Don't be stupid, this is a big deal, or have you've forgotten what happened at Sato's mansion, that assassin was trying to take out the so called masters." Azula pointed this fact out as the small water-tribe girl shrugged.

"Yeah, but we can't fix that now, we'll get them next time." As Panik walked away from the princess Azula could not help, but feel she was being made fun off. As the two prepared to leave the building, something caught the princess eye.

A dagger left behind by the assailant, but something snapped in Azula's head.

"_I've seen it before." _The handle, the shape of the blade. All of it looked familiar, even if it was a distant memory of the past. Azula slowly lifted the blade as she placed it on her person.

"_I'll keep an eye on it for now." _

With those words, the princess followed the blue eyed girl off of the building.

**Author note**

**Yes, another chapter done. I actually do these rather quickly believe it or not. So even if I haven't updated in a while, it usually means that I did the chapter in about 2-3 days, that is why they are usually 2500 words long.**


	8. Did you mean that?

**Chapter 8**

**Did you mean that?**

**For those who are wondering, this is a Femslash, with Wending and Azula. Sorry if the romance is a little slow, though I think it makes more sense that way.**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I must apologize in advance as this chapter hasn't been edited yet, and won't be fixed until Tuesday.**

"Did you mean that?" The princess asked such a thing as Wending simply looked back at her, it had not been that long since they visited the Sato estate, even so. Wending had no idea what Azula was talking about at the moment.

"What do you mean?" The water-bending girl asked as the amber eyed princess scoffed. She then wondered if it was even worth bringing up, though it was good for the princess to know where her master stood on the matter of trust.

"I'm talking about trusting me over the Avatar," Wending simply blinked, she had no idea how to reply too those words, as the girl scratched the back of her head. Wending questioned if she was giving her an insult or actually complementing her for once.

"Yeah...I never met the Avatar, but I know you, and you don't seem like a bad person. So it's only natural for me to trust the first person I've seen above all others right?" It really was a shame that Wending was so naive about those things, it seemed the girl was a little too willing to trust people.

"You must stop that, trusting people so easily will just get you killed, the only person you can trust is yourself," Azula crossed her legs as she looked out the window, the wind had not let up for the past two days, it made going outside a rather difficult task as Wending simply blinked at the princesses statement.

"Isn't that a little much? I mean you have to trust someone right? You can't go through life alone like that, in the end you'll just end up broken, even if it's only one person you should have someone who believes in you."

Wending was alone before, she wasn't really the social type, but in the end an annoying girl next door ended up being her best friend. It was funny how things work out in life.

Azula was silent for a moment before she scoffed once again. "Whatever, where are the others anyway?" Wending pressed her finger too her lips as she listed off what all her familiars were doing at the time.

"Cali is in the basement cleaning, and both Weiwu and Panik are in the city. Tuaq won't be by until later so we can do whatever you want to do," Wending stated as Azula crossed her arms, Wending had the gull to say that she could do something when in fact Wending had no control over the princess at all, and Azula needed to remind her of that.

"We are going out now, I require something from a certain shop that I wasn't able to buy before," The Fire Nation princess stated as Wending sighed. No doubt, she was using such a harsh tone because Wending said something that offended her.

"Well...that's fine, like I said we can do whatever you want, I don't have anything planned," Azula frowned once again, there was no point in doing anything unless Wending didn't want to do it. After all, one of the princess's best traits was forcing someone to do something for her. If Wending was always willing than what was the point?

"Very well, but please tell me you have something better to wear?"

Wending simply blinked; she really didn't have anything better to wear. Most of her proper dresses were used for occasions like going to parties with her mother, plus they were generally uncomfortable and a hassle to clean. "Sorry this is it," Wending stated as Azula scanned the girl attire.

Despite her darker complexion, her outfit didn't match that of the Water-tribe at all, at least not from what Azula had seen. Actually it was closer to that of the Fire Nation than anything else, not only that, but people in the city had the tendency of wearing the color of what they bent. So it was odd to see a water bender in red. "Tell me, why do you dress like that in the first place? I mean you are a water bender and you are from the Water-tribe, so why do you dress as if you are from the Fire Nation?"

Wending understood the statement; she never really got the chance to explain the life she lived or what kinds of things she did. "Well, it's kind of complicated and boring I doubt someone like you would want to hear it,"

Azula didn't know whether to be offended or not, after all it seemed Wending knew she was in the presence of a Princess, but at the same time she assumed that she wouldn't be interested simply because she was a Princess. "Well, you told me we could do anything I wanted, so I want to hear about that, after all I might be able to use that information for something important later,"

Wending was pretty sure the amber eyed girl intentions was using the information for blackmail if anything came up, though it really wasn't a secret to anyone who knew her. "Well, it all started about twelve years ago, I was four and my birth parents died a-"

"That seems kind of stupid and rather cliched, really I wish I could meet someone who doesn't have dead parent syndrome," Most people would have been offended by the statement, but at this point Wending was used to being talked down to from everyone in the house at the moment so Azula comment wasn't really that bad, plus...

"Well it sucks, but those people weren't really that important to me. I do not remember their names or their faces, so I have no opinion of them. All I know is that I was lonely and I had no one after that, then one day when people went to look after the chosen Avatar. I was left alone, and I remember that woman having an odd conversation with me then she asked me something simple."

"And that was?" Azula crossed her arms as Wending smiled, it was startling. After all Wending always had a rather lazy look too her, someone who never really put much thought in her actions.

"Well, she asked if I wanted to go with her, and I think I just nodded and she took me. It was so simple, I mean we didn't even tell anyone!" Azula cocked her eye, she didn't know much about the updated laws of the land, but she was pretty sure about one thing.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Azula stated as Wending shrugged.

"Not my problem, leaving a 4 year old girl alone is just asking for her to be kidnapped. Actually, Wending isn't even my birth name, but the name mom gave me once we got here. I also been to the Fire Nation a couple of times," Wending replied as Azula noticed something rather unsettling about the girl sitting across from her.

Wending, despite her actions and personality, had a rather harsh and blunt view of how life worked. She had no sympathy for those less fortunate than her nor did she care about anyone she didn't know unless it was a life or death situation.

"_Probably for the best, if I had to be with someone who always had to save someone it would be annoying, plus it seems that the Avatar is from the Water-tribe this time around," _Azula made a mental note.

"Well that's everything, not really that interesting, though we managed to kill eleven minutes." Wending said as she stretched a bit, at that moment Azula gave her next command.

"Wending, we are going out; maybe we can actually find something for you that is worth wearing. Now get up, we have a lot to do."

Wending grumbled, even if she said that she didn't want new clothes the princess wasn't going to listen anyway. No one listened to her, even if it was simply the way the world worked it was still annoying.

"_Oh well, if it makes her happy, I don't mind."_

"Do you really think something like this will work?" Bolin asked as Korra nodded as Mako let out a sigh, the three walked down the streets of Republic city as they scanned the people who went by, checking if they were worth talking to.

It was a simple plan, a plan that probably half-baked, though in Korra's mind it was fully baked.

"We are just going to go around asking people if they know anything, asking someone face to face is always the best way, that way they can't lie to you," It seemed that Korra had a certain basic way of thinking about things as Bolin chimed in.

"This probably would have been easier if Asami was here, at least then she could bribe people." Mako sighed again as they continued down the street, not knowing they were about to encounter a rather interesting duo.

* * *

"Ah...Azula we are here for me right?" Wending was trying to keep herself steady as more and more bags were put on her shoulders, Azula paying no mind of her masters difficulties with the weight.

"Yes, yes, but you must understand that I'm still a princess and I won't be denied the things I want. I'll continue my quality of life, even if it's not in the Fire Nation," That was a scary thought, even if Wending was rather wealthy she didn't know if she had enough money to feed Azula's death. Though Weiwu probably would make up the difference with whatever he wins while gambling.

"_Though he'll probably say gambling was a rather dirty word," _Wending sighed once again as Azula put another outfit on top of the pile that the waterbender had.

After all, it wasn't a cheap shop at all, it was on the more expensive side of the town. The colors of the shop matched that ideal perfectly; gold and white plastered the walls. If those of lesser descent were in the store, they would feel uncomfortable no doubt. However, neither Azula or Wending were from lesser descent.

Even with that said, neither of them expected what happened next.

"Excuse me my fine ladies," Whoever voice it was, neither Azula nor Wending heard it before as Wending peeked above her bags, she saw a somewhat familiar face. Even if she couldn't place said voice with anyone she had met.

Azula scanned the teenager, trying to place whether or not he was worth talking too, it was probably rude to do something like that, but Azula was a rude person. "What do you want?" It seemed that she decided that he wasn't worth talking to.

He then scratched the back of his head; it was rather surprising that a girl would act so harshly towards him. Before the conversation was able to continue, two people walked towards the three as Wending continued to struggle with the bags she was carrying.

"Bolin, you don't need to rush off like that," Mako stated as he walked into the store, no doubt he felt out of place in the area as Korra simply stared at Azula for a moment. The princess did not enjoy being interrupted, not by anyone or anything.

"Can I help you?" Azula tone was that of irritation as Korra snapped out of her daze. For some reason the Avatar had a nagging feeling that she had seen the girl before.

"Actually yes, we were asking around about the recent earthquakes arou-"

"Sorry, don't know anything about that, now if you excuse me," Azula didn't even let the Avatar finish her statement as she went back to picking clothes from the store. Korra's eye simply twitched as Wending continued to struggle with the bags, still not being able to see any of the people Azula was talking to.

Wending wondered if she should even make a statement, she knew what caused the earthquakes, but it was an obvious secret. In addition, if Azula didn't want to talk about it, it would be best if she kept her mouth shut.

Korra was about to say something in retaliation before something snapped in her head. "Have...we met before?" Korra really needed to ask, even if she hated the girl's personality, she needed to ask that random question for whatever reason.

Azula didn't even take the time to look at the Avatar before replying with a blunt. "No." Once again, Korra was being dismissed as Wending sighed, Azula was smart, really smart, but it seemed she still had trouble with speaking to people. The princess was socially awkward, though she would probably never admit it.

Korra was not enjoying her conversation, or lack of one with the Amber eyed girl as she was about to burst. Though what was more shocking was the fact that the amber eyed girl didn't even recognize her, after all she was the Avatar. In addition, Korra's picture had been all over the newspapers, it was very unlikely that anyone from that side of the city didn't know what she looked like.

"Korra, maybe they really don't know anything," Mako pointed out as his girlfriend simply ignored the statement before she said something she probably shouldn't have.

"Well, I'm the Avatar, so I doubt you wouldn't have at least seen me," Silence filled the air as Wending heart stopped. The situation was rather bad, the one person that Azula said they should avoid no matter what was right in front of them, even if Wending could not see her. Azula paused for a moment before she let out a small cough. It seemed she was about to say something big.

"WHAT, the Avatar is here signing autographs?! No way..." Usually the princess was a great actress, but even Wending knew she wasn't putting a lot of heart into those statements as everyone attention turned to Korra.

"Ah..." Korra let out an odd sound as Azula slowly stepped back leaving Wending in a rather difficult position, perfectly between the mob of spoiled teenage girl shoppers and the Avatar herself. Wending was able to say only a single sentence to the princess.

"Y-you're leaving me?!" Wending continued to struggle with the batches of clothing as Azula shrugged without saying a word and left the building. At that moment, everyone in the store rushed towards the Korra.

* * *

Wending took deep breaths as she held her chest, the sun was setting as pieces of dirt and dust stained the waterbenders clothing. Oddly enough, she did not drop a single bag throughout the entire ordeal, as she glanced up at the princess who was simply shaking her head at the pitiful sight.

"W-what was that all about, I could have died you know!" Wending stated as Azula simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, you just ruined your already horrid clothing, plus we managed to get away from the Avatar without causing a scene." It seemed Azula's ideal of causing a scene was far different from Wending's as the blue-eyed girl eye twitched before picking up the clothing they were going to buy from the store. At that moment, Wending realized something awful, something that was unforgivable in some circles of humanity.

"We didn't pay for these?!" In addition to causing a flash mob, she was now a thief.

"Well, look at it this way, I don't have to listen to you complain about how much you spend on everyone. Now can we go back, there is nothing left, oh and don't drop anything, I'm planning on wearing those later." Wending really wanted to cry, the whole situation must have been Karma for her own laziness.

"I didn't even get to buy anything..."

* * *

"Dang, I can't believe we were duped," Korra grumbled as she Mako and Bolin all walked down the streets of Republic city, of course they were all forced to sign autographs for a bunch of girls as Bolin smiled.

"Ah, actually I didn't think it was that bad," Bolin said Mako rubbed his temples.

"This only happened because you insisted on pressing that girl for information even when she probably didn't know anything," Mako pointed out as the Avatar clenched her fist.

"No, she knows something. I know it!"

It seemed Korra was even more determined to find out about such a pointless thing.

**Author notes.**

**Uh oh, it seems that Korra knows about Azula. Even if she doesn't know her name, and everyone ignores Wending again.**


	9. The End of the Raging Winds

**Chapter 9**

**The end of the raging winds/ Part 1**

The radio cracked as Wending and her familiars sat in front of it, listening to the message that was no doubt being sent to everyone with a working radio.

"_All residents are advised to stay in today due to heavy winds and gust," _Weiwu simply scoffed at the idea. "What would an object know anything about winds or nature?" Wending wondered if she should tell him it wasn't actually the radio speaking, but knew it was going to be a pointless conversation.

"Either way, it's pretty odd that it was clear yesterday and now we are having a warning like, though it has been pretty windy lately," Wending stated as Panik sighed.

"Really master, you haven't realized that this is the work of another familiar? I knew you were slow, but this is the leaning on out right stupidity," Wending sighed at the insult, despite anything the teenager would say, it would always end the same way anyway.

"Hey, how can I know anything if everyone constantly keep secrets from me I can't read minds, and I have no knowledge about what's happening," Wending made a good point as Weiwu simply scoffed before the king stated something.

"You foolish fool, if you can't figure it out than you aren't worth teaching, some people are born to be amazing and others are born to be weak garbage, tell me I SAY TELL me, which one do you think you are?" Wending knew full well what Weiwu meant as she just sighed, her shoulders lowering.

"Ouch, right in the self-confidence, though you're probably right about that. Then again, I didn't want to do any of this, I was perfectly happy with laying around doing nothing!" The odd mixture of anger and annoyed filled the girls voice. Not only that, but it seemed she was a rather bad whiner, the princess took note.

"Yes, yes we all know you lack any kind of drive, but if what that savage is saying is true, what do you want to do about it?" The amber eyed girl stated, it seemed Panik simply ignored the insult as Wending sighed once again.

On one hand, Wending had no idea what to do, nor was it her problem to figure what to do. If the Avatar was still in the city than it was his or her responsibility to keep it safe not Wending's, she couldn't bend all four elements so she had zero responsibility for keeping the city safe. On the other hand...

"If this keeps up, we might not be able to leave the house for a while, plus Tuaq would have trouble getting over here if this kind of weather continued," In other words, Wending was trying to find a cheap excuse to stop the storm. Though not a single person in the room at the moment knew why she would a lazy failure like herself would want to do something like that.

"I am glad you made that decision master," Cali pointed out as every single person turned to him, simply starring at the Air bender, without saying a word. It was rather unsettling and odd to say the least.

"...Oh Cali, you're here...I didn't even notice you to be honest," Wending stated as the Air bender eye twitched, it seemed that he was almost completely forgotten by everyone.

"Y-you didn't even notice me?!" For some reason the Air bender seemed surprise by such a simple statement as everyone in the room added their own spin on the rather cruel situation.

"Well what do you expect; someone who does nothing deserves no praise, NO PRAISE I SAY!"

"This is just sad, really it would be better if you just vanished from the face of the planet, you would not be missed."

"...Who are you again?"

Each one of them had some insult to state as the Air bender simply hung his head in shame before finally responding. "How can I help when I am always here at the manor, I usually don't complain since I dislike combat anyway, but can you at least not insult me?" Cali stated as Wending sighed.

"_I know it sucks Cali, but it's for your own good, if you found out what happened to all of the other Air nomads... well." _Wending truly wished she could tell her familiar the truth, but in the end keep it a secret was for the best. After all, as long as someone is happy hiding the truth from them is always the best solution, especially if said truth would hurt them."

"Actually, it might not be a bad idea if he came with us today, that is if you really want to investigate a matter that has nothing to do with us," Azula made suggestion as Wending wondered for a moment.

It would be a good idea since they were dealing with something that was manipulating the wind and having an Air bender would be valuable at the same time however...

"_We run the risk of Cali finding out, though I doubt anyone else is out at the moment, if I'm going to use his abilities now would be the best time," _Wending crossed her arms as she thought about the situation at hand, and all of the options that was presented to her.

Her eyes then snapped open. "Okay, I know what we are going to do!"

"So boss lady, what are you going to do?" The brown haired Freedom fighter asked as he stood in the corner of the room, as Asami glared out of her window, as she moved the rather expensive curtain out of the way.

"Well, we could ignore it or..." Asami stopped herself, even if it was for a moment. If she figured out anything about Wending Ránshāoshe would no doubt be coerced into checking into what was causing the large flux of wind, Asami wondered if she ask someone else.

_"I could talk to Korra and the others, but..." _It was awkward, no matter how Asami tried to pretend it was not it was, the entire situation before this was rather, unpleasant.

"Well, boss lady, what are you going to do?" The bandit asked as Asami blinked.

"Well, I guess we can check it out, I doubt it's nothing more than wind though," Even the bandit could tell that Asami was lying to herself as she got up from her seat, once again she was going to snoop around without the others, though it was probably for the best. It's not like Asami need their permission to do such a thing.

As she walked towards the back of the room the brown haired bandit sighed as he followed his current master.

"Well it seems I'm forced to do a little more work." It was annoying, but it's not like he could change his job now, after all he's dead.

* * *

Wending held her chest as she took deep breaths, she and her four familiars finally managed to make it to their destination which was simply a giant stone tower in a broken down lot of homes. The wind was almost constantly knocking her over, as no one else seemed to mind it, though that was probably because she was technically the only human in the group.

"What is this horridly worthless place?" Weiwu asked as Wending scratched her head before she snapped her fingers, recalling what exactly the place they were in.

"Oh yeah, this was one of the first towns they built here, it is made mostly out of stone and wood. So once metal started to get cheaper to mold and make people started to move out, now it's just a graveyard of homes and a tower. I think the tower was actually the old city hall, but they realized how stupid it was to make city hall a tower." It was a disturbing detailed explanation of a place that Wending probably never been before, so the princess had to ask.

"How do you know that?" It was a good question as the wind continued to blow harshly.

"Well, my mom talked about this place a lot, and it's usually used for her meetings with other people." Meeting was and odd word, so Azula continued to press, even if it wasn't the right time to do something like that.

"Meeting? What kind of meetings?" Azula continued to press as Wending sighed.

"She's a mob boss, they handle meeting and executions here. Apparently she just executed some former equalist not too long ago actually, from what I heard she skinned them alive." Wending shuttered at the thought.

"If we are done talking about pointless things like that, may we finally enter this large tower?" Weiwu asked as they all nodded before entering the giant lance like object.

* * *

"It seems we have some uninvited guest, it's nice though it seems she's a master as well." The teenager sighed as he grumbled the giant creature stood slightly, its wings were perfect in every way as the teenager smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll be fun to play with, if you can cause this I doubt anyone can match us, soon...very soon our ambitions shall be fulfilled."

* * *

Dusty and woody was the first thing that came into their heads as they slowly ascended the stairs, though that word was probably a little to dignified for what Wending was doing. "C-can, we take a break, I-I don't think I can make it."

It's was horrible, they were only halfway up the wooden steps as Panik looked down at the human girl that was dragging behind. "Wow master, I always thought you were fit, but now you are just as worthless as everyone says, to think I had such faith in you." The way the young girl said those words had a lack of...authenticity to them.

"Why oh why, must I the great WEIWU be stuck with such a worthless girl, worry not. We don't even need you to finish, you can just stay here and rot for all we care," If Wending had any sort of self-worth before it was gone by now as Cali gave a small smile towards her master.

"I can carry you if you wish, though it would slow us down," Cali, who usually was rather good at sparing other people's feelings was failing at the moment as the Fire Princess rolled her eyes.

"Either get up, or we're leaving you here," Azula held nothing back as Wending responded with the most heartfelt and genuine answer anyone could give such a group of people.

"Meh, go ahead, I won't be able to do much anyway. If we do end up fighting someone I'll just get in the way, I'll catch up later." The blue-eyed teen sat on the steps as her familiars continued up the stone tower leaving their master behind.

It wasn't the smartest idea, but waiting for someone who wasn't good at fighting was stupid, and while it felt bad being left behind at least this reconfirmed Wending's ideals.

"This just proves that I'm not cut out for this, but sheesh, I feel like we're at least two stories up and none of them are even a little bit tired. Is it because they are familiars?" Wending thought about the implications of such a things as she such shook her head.

"Bah, thinking about that is just stupid, I'm sure whatever is at the top isn't even that deadly, heck it's probably nothing and we came here for no reason," Wending tried to reassure herself, but she knew deep down that her life is never that simple.

Something that was causing the storm was lurking above, something far deadly than anyone would have imagined.

**Author notes.**

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I was thinking of ways of extending it to at least 2000 words, but I could do it without dragging it on. However, the fact that I'm splinting this into two parts just shows that I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**


	10. The End of the Raging Winds 2

**Chapter 10**

**The End of the Raging Winds 2**

"O-okay, this really is a lot of stairs," Wending continued to take deep breaths as she climbed the endless stone tower. It was a horrible experience to say the least, at the rate the teenager was going her familiars were going to reach the top far before she did.

"_Darn this, I'm just an ordinary unlucky everyday gal, I can't handle this. I mean really, how did I get stuck with these group of freaks anyway? What have I done to deserve such a fate?!" _It seemed that Wending was going to spiral into the habit of whining about things she couldn't control, as she slowly continued upward.

"_Though I wonder...is everyone else at the top yet?" _

The wind was harsh, it was dangerous to be outside, let alone above the clouds, most normal people would have simply stayed inside, then again, the people on top of the stone tower weren't normal at all.

"This is horrible, I can't see anything it's just a giant gray swirl of nothing here!" Panik stated as Cali took a deep breath, and with a gust of wind, the entire area became visible.

"It seemed that Air benders are useful for something, it seems that peasants decision to bring him along was a wise one, I guess even those with no real wealth can have some intelligence," Weiwu made another comment as the Fire princess frowned.

There was an irritating lack of anything in the area, just a cloudy sky with a stone footing of a tower, it was a waste of time, maybe the princess should have knew better than trust the judgment of an idiot king and a worthless savage brat.

"Oh, I don't see anything here, maybe we were wrong, that would suck pretty hard if that was the case since we wasted a lot of time, I mean a lot. Like an entire day of time wasted, if there was a time sink this would be it!" It seemed that the small water-bending girl knew exactly what to say to irritate the princess; or rather she was actually trying to irritate her.

"We can see that," Azula replied as the four stepped forward.

It didn't make sense, the area was one of the highest in the city, so if something could cause a storm it would be here or another area similar to that. "Air-bender, could one of your kind make something like this?" Azula asked as Cali simply blinked before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"One of your kind...you don't have to act like we're entirely different species and as far as I know not even us Air-benders can do something like this, even the Avatar probably could create winds and regulate them in such a way that it's a natural occurrence," The tattooed young man pointed out as Panik put her finger on her lips.

"So... you're saying this is closer to something caused by nature than a bender right? So it's safe to say that it's probably not a familiar, maybe it's an angry spirit or something?" The small water tribe girl pointed out as the king sat crossed legged in the middle of the tower ceiling, scoffing at their conversation.

"Do you have something to add?" The amber eyed girl crossed her arms as the king narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"It's rather funny, I actually thought you were the smart one, but you forgot something so simple right, do not worry. The great and perfect king Weiwu will educate you lesser beings," Weiwu coughed as he continued to sit, the kings attitude would wear on any persons patience.

"Don't you recall, familiars don't have to be human, after all we fought those disgusting beast not too long ago, so simply restricting our thoughts to simply human and bending would be shortsighted, but I expect no better from fools like you. After all, everything is mediocre compared to be..." No doubt that included his arrogance as Cali went into deep thought.

"Well, maybe it's simply an animal, after all dragons were said to be the first Fire-benders, maybe it's some kind of giant bison, speaking of that I haven't seen many dragons or bison since I got here, I wondered where they went?" Cali mused as those words peeked both Weiwu and Panik's interest; no doubt Azula was one of the more recent benders if none of them knew what happened to those creatures.

"_Telling them now would be a waste of time, plus it would simply cause a distractions, either way staying up here would be a waste of time," _Azula headed towards the stairs without even consulting the other three benders on her decision.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Where are you going, shouldn't we try to figure something out first?" Panik pointed as Azula payed the small bender little attention.

"There is nothing here, and it would be stupid for us to keep looking here, you can waste your time all you wan-" The princess never had a chance to finish that statement as a strong wind fell upon the group, a gust that wasn't created by natural causes, something slightly twisted.

"W-what is..." Panik closed one of her eyes, as dust, dirt and stone was spun around the twister simply stopped as soon as it begun, nothing changing in the slightest, nothing other than the large bird like creature that was hovering above them.

Green and black features dyed its body, the Talons attached to each feet were large enough to crush a grown man with ease, as two detailed red orbs were stuck in its head. The beak was the richest yellow as it gave an indescribable scream.

"-_-_!" It wasn't something that belonged to a bird, even if the creature looked the part, it was something that was sickening to the ears and mind.

"W-what is that?" Cali eye twitched as a person slowly lifted stood up on the giant beast, a teenager around Wending's age simply sighed, his eyes completely glazed.

"Well, I wanted the master, but the familiars will do just as well, after all. It doesn't matter if I kill all of you or kill her right, in the end I'll get rid of the threat," The boy stated as the giant bird flapped its wings once again, Weiwu simply smiled as he sat up.

"Hmmm, now this is something I can get excited for! Something that is worthy of me, something that I can actually work with. Come worthless beast, I shall bring your death to this world!" Weiwu was making promises that even he would have trouble keeping as Cali frowned.

"Well, actually I would rather avoid fi-" No one cared, not a single person cared what the Air-bender was saying as the large bird aimed its talons towards the Cali who pushed himself away with a large gust of wind.

"Once again...I am ignored," The Air-bender frowned as he regained his footing, Panik smiled as she uncapped a small pouch around her waist filled with water.

"Well, I want to kill serpent, but a giant bird is fine too..." As Panik said those words, Azula simply shook her head, as the giant bird like creature unhooked it talons from the giant tower.

"_These idiots are actually going to fight it head on, there probably is an easier way to do this, though I think I'll just stay back for a little while and see how this turns out,"_

"Well this place is pretty big boss lady," The brown haired teen sighed as he looked up into the hollow tower before making another comment. "Plus it looks like someone beat us here, actually a lot of people beat us here.

The freedom fighter pointed out as Asami continued to look up. "Well this place was the old meeting hall of the city council, before it was completely hollowed out and abandoned, I have no idea why anyone or anything would what to stay here, but if what you said is true than I can expect that Ránshāoshe beat us here. So if there was anything to worry about I'm sure she would have taken care of it by now right?" Asami smiled as the Freedom fighter scanned the stairs.

"It's a pretty long way up, you'll probably get tired before we reach the top, I could carry you if you want?" The brown haired teen asked as Asami gave a light cough.

_"No, I'm good, we just have to reach the top right? I'm sure I won't get tired from simply walking up some steps." It seemed that even Asami was underestimating the size of the tower as the freedom figher simply shrugged._

_"Suit yourself, though if you change your mind I'll be here." Asami doubted that she would, but she kept that in mind as she slowly ascended the stairs._

"_Almost there, I just have to reach the top...I can make it, I can make it no matter what!" _Wending body nearly crumbled over as she took the final step. It was a harsh task she took upon herself, it was a shame no one was willing to carry her.

"_Still, I wonder what is up with all the noise up there; I hope nothing bad happened..." _Bad was a very weak term to describe what was happening above, as Wending stepped out onto the ceiling with her eyes close. Dragging her feet there was an odd calm before she finally opened her eyes.

The situation probably couldn't have been worse, as everyone simply looked at the newest factor that entered the battle. Weiwu, Panik, Azula, Cali and even the youth on the large beast simply glanced at the girl who simply blinked.

"Ahhh, should I b-"

"Kill her!" The youth snapped as the bird like creature gave a rather horrid yell as Wending stood froze on the spot, it seemed like it was time for her to do the thing she did best. Something that no one else there could do better than Wending.

She ducked; perhaps the unlucky everyday gal wasn't so unlucky after all. The sharp talons simply scrapped across the water-bending girl's hair as the smashed into the ground next to her. Relief wasn't something that Wending was feeling however, as the stone footing beneath her started to crack and shatter.

"Wha-" It seemed Wending really was just as unlucky as she thought as the entire section of the ceiling caved in.

Cali eye twitched, if he hated one thing about the area he was in, it was the lack of gliders that were in the area. This made flying rather difficult, if not flat out impossible.

"Master!" The Air-bender yelled as the king brushed off the dirt that was attached to him, no doubt do to the battle with the giant beast.

"Hold your worry, if she falls out of the running this early than she was not only a worthless master, but a waste of a human being, and I doubt she's dead. If she died we wouldn't be standing here right now, now would we?" The king made a good point as the large creature turned its attention back towards the group of familiars, the youth on the monster started to speak once again.

"It seems, that you missed, no matter I've confirmed the identity of the master, I can take her out later, but for no-" It seemed people were having trouble finishing their statements as a bolt of lightning struck the side of the bird, causing it to stagger rather violently.

"Gah," The youth gritted his teeth, as he turned to the amber-eyed princess who simply let out an annoyed sigh.

"I actually didn't expect her to make it up here, but now that you've seen her. I really can't let you go, you understand that right?" Azula pointed out as Panik frowned.

"Oh, now you deiced to do something while we've been fighting!" The water-tribe girl put the large orb of liquid back into her pouch as the turned to the beast. The youth riding it gave another sigh before the creature flapped it's wings, causing a rather large gust of wind to follow.

At that moment all visibility was removed, only a faint voice followed. "Like I said, I confirmed something important, no need to risk anything else here, plus I have other matters I have to attend to." The gust died, as both the creature and its rider vanished from sight.

"He ran away, that was pretty cowardly..." Panik shrugged as Cali sighed.

"Well, we better make sure master is alright."

"_I'm dead right? I have to be dead since I'm obviously not falling anymore, as soon as I open my eyes I'll probably be in the spirit world or something...not that I believe someth_ing like that," Wending continued to keep her eyes shut as, not opening in fear of what she might see.

"You can open your eyes now..." A somewhat familiar voice entered the girls ears as Wending lifted her eye lids.

It was the bandit no doubt, and standing next to him was Asami, from what Wending could tell she had a rather concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Ránshāoshe?" Asami asked as Wending winced, she slowly lifted herself from the stairs before replying to Asami's question.

"Yeah, I'm fine...thanks Sato, I'm pretty sure I would have died if you didn't help me out...though," Wending looked towards the ceiling, noting that most of the commotion and wind have died, At least for now, the raging winds have ended. "That means the others will probably be down soon," Wending added as Asami continued to press the water-bender for answers.

"What happened up there anyway?" It was a good question, but one that Wending probably couldn't even answer herself.

"Well, I can't really explain that part..." Wending rubbed the back of her head before dusting herself off and checking for any injuries. "Actually, I would like to wait for everyone else to get here, that way we can talk about it back at my house, it's closer after all," Wending pointed out this fact as Asami nodded, it's not like she could deny that fact. Plus it did take awhile for her to get there.

"Well, I'm okay with that," Asami replied as the bandit continued to look up towards the ceiling, it seemed the others were finally descending.

**Author note**

**_Another short chapter, this should have been one long one, but I was lazy, got sick and just wanted to get this one done_**


	11. Don't think too much

**Chapter 10**

**Don't think too much.**

"I could have died...again!" Wending sighed as the princess narrowed her eyes, Asami and the bandit were already gone, and once again everyone was back to their normal routine of doing nothing around the manor.

It was weird, it was like they didn't fight a giant falcon creature of some sorts earlier that day, everything was in a rather uncanny loop of regular life and bizarre instances that someone could only dream of,

"And to think, I was this close of becoming the three-percent never having to work a day in my life, and this happens. Man, why did I even do that stupid thing Tuaq request, I could have been sleeping right now, but nope I'm here almost dying everyday," Wending constant complainants were wearing on Azula, but another thing got the princess attention.

"Three-percent, I knew you were wealthy, but not that wealthy," Azula pointed out as Wending sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, I will either inherent my mother estate and assets, or I'll simply be shipped to the Fire Nation, to the rest of my family. Either way, I'll never have to work, and I was so close to, but looks like I actually have to put effort in now," It seemed even the smallest shred of effort was too much for Wending as Azula grumbled.

For some reason, such line of thinking made her irritated. She was a princess, but even then her father made sure she earned being the next successor of the Fire-Nation, and to have someone who is literally given everything complaining about having exert a little effort was disrespectful.

"You really can't be that irresponsible can you?" Azula grumbled as Wending shrugged.

"Hey, I was lucky and I don't feel bad about being lucky. Some people are simply born into wealth and others have to earn it, It's not like the people of this city like to think or do much work either. They are still as ignorant of the gap between benders and non-benders even after the whole Amon thing. Really the one thing I've learn is that living in ignorance and purchasing your happiness is probably the most simple and easy way to live life. Let people like the Avatar and the kings and lords of the nation handle hard things, after all. That is why they were created and such, plus it lets me be as selfish as I want!" Wending really was an odd person, but Azula really couldn't argue against that line of thought.

After all, the very ideal of an Avatar means that there is a person more important than anyone else, so why not let the important person take on the responsibility. After all, there is plenty of people who would do selfless things to make up for them being selfish.

"So...what will you do now?" Azula asked a blunt question as Wending sighed.

"I don't know, things just keep getting stranger and stranger. I really just want to lock myself in the house and do nothing, but I know that's is impossible, Azula...why don't you decide," Wending asked the princess who simply blinked for a moment.

"Well, since you asked, I think we should find the other masters before they find us, after all they are trying to kill you. We need to get to them first, and..._take care of them_."

Wending didn't like the ideal of taking care of anyone, actually it sounded something her mom said before she...did some rather horrid things to members of a rival gang. Actually it was rather creepy how similar Azula and her mother were.

"Well, we don't need to kill anyone, I mean there are plenty of other things we could do to them. Like, we could...um," Wending was actually having trouble coming up with some non-violent conclusions as the Princess rolled her eyes once again.

"I'll take care of that part if you're...that weak minded, though I shouldn't be surprised since you lack any drive," Azula pointed that obvious fact out as Wending sighed, she already knew that much.

"Well, I can say one good thing about this whole mess, I manage to at least make a few more friends..." That word, friend wasn't one Azula was use to hearing, the amber eyed girl cocked one of her eyes.

"Friend... you actually consider me one of your friends, not that I care," A long pause as Wending simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I really don't care about a lot of things, I couldn't care less about complete strangers or people who hate me. Though, when I met a know someone and we are on a somewhat friendly terms I consider them my friends," Wending wasn't lying, actually Wending was one of the few people that Azula knew that barely lied at all. It was rather disturbing how blunt she was with both her words and emotions.

"W-well, if you're going to be like that, then I expect you to listen to me more...we are friends after all," As Azula said those words, Wending couldn't help, but feel she was going to be used for more than just money and a place to say from here on out. Though, for some reason, Wending sensed a hint of embarrassment coming from the princesses words.

"Yeah, I guess...speaking of friends, I better go check on Panik and the others," As Wending got up from her seat Azula cut her eye towards her master, as Wending said one last unexpected thing.

"You know, things would be a lot easier if you four got along," The water-bender said that as she went up the stairs.

Once again, Panik was in her room, examine her surroundings and what she was going to do for decorations. It seemed that was the only thing the small watertribe girl did as Wending knocked before entering the room.

"Oh, master what are you doing here? We're not training today since I think we've had enough excitement, unless you want to talk about something. Though that would be useless since you have nothing interesting to say..." The small girl giggled as Wending sighed before looking at the blue clothes and water-nation symbols scattered about.

"You...have a lot of pride in your nation don't you..." Wending stated as Panik nodded.

"Yeah, I was born there, and even though my life was short...it was really fun, why do you ask?" Panik asked as Wending crossed her arms.

"Well, if mother allows it, we might be able to visit there. Which tribe were you born in, the North, or the South?" Wending sat next to the blue eyed girl as she simply blinked, it was rare for Wending to talk about anything like this.

"...I was actually born in the Southern water-tribe," Wending gave a deep frown when that was reveled, that was the one place that Wending didn't want to go back to.

"Really, jeez I really don't want to go back there..." Panik simply tilted her head at Wending's comment before responding.

"You...were born there as well, right? I mean your mother kidnapped you, shouldn't you want to learn more about how water-bending works, and the origins of your culture. I know I would want to learn more if I was in the same position as you,"

Wending thought about it for a moment, I all honesty she knew plenty about the Fire-Nation and Earth-Kingdom cultures, but barely anything about the Water-Tribe. Though what Panik was saying was true, on the other hand it would be a lot of trouble for a place that probably wasn't that entertaining.

"I don't know, if we do go there it will be more for you and not for me, it's not even my culture. I was mostly raised here and in the Fire-Nation. This place is my home, just because I was born somewhere else doesn't mean I'll have a connection to that place," Wending made a rather good point, a point that she had stated before as Panik said something rather odd.

"That is true, but you're still a water-bender, and no matter how hard you deny that it's still apart of you, whether you remain ignorant of it or not,"

"Yeah, but if I really wanted to know more I would just ask you, but since I usually don't ask you those questions it's obvious I don't care, plus finding out more about a place I'm not planing on ever living seems kind of pointless," Panik couldn't help but sigh at her masters lack of drive, most girls her age would want to go out and see the world.

"Well, if you're never going there, I might as well bring some cultural diversity here...I'll be making dinner tonight master, think of it as a gift from me to you..." That was a rather shocking turn of events, ever since Azula and the others were summoned Wending was always the one making dinner.

"Y-you would actually do something like that?" Mixture of happiness and shock flew Wending's mouth as Panik simply nodded.

"Yep, I don't mind this time, plus it'll be a good chance to show you some of the Water-Tribe culture," Wending didn't know how to feel about the last remark, but the only thing that she was focusing on was the fact she wasn't making dinner.

"_I might have almost died again today, but who knows. Maybe it won't be as horrible of a night as a thought!"_

* * *

"I'm trying not to think about it...but this whole thing makes me uneasy..." Asami sat across from the brown haired bandit before he started to speak.

"Don't you have a meeting tomorrow or something?" He asked as Asami eyes twitched, she had completely forgot about the investors, mostly due to all the odd things happening lately.

"I-It completely skipped my mind, but I can't leave something like this a mystery, something else might happen..." Sato pointed this out as the brown haired freedom fighter closed one of his eyes.

"Really, let the other guys take care of it, from the looks of it they don't have anything better to do, plus stress like this isn't good for a pretty girl," Asami was pretty sure he was trying to flirt with her as Asami smiled.

"I guess you're right, I'm sure Ránshāoshe can take care of it for now, plus I'm sure Korra and the others are looking into it as things get more complicated, even so..."

* * *

"Well, I have some rather good news Muqin..." The woman known as Wammei entered her chamber as the queen continued to lay on the bed, not moving an inch.

"Unless you've have located the bracelet, I have no interest," It seemed royalty had trouble with waiting as the dark skinned woman simply sighed before sitting in the one of the many rows of seats looking towards the queen.

"No, but I've gained something that shall make it easier, I've been elected for city consul, isn't that not great..." Little to no emotion escaped Wammei's voice as the golden queen cocked an eye before speaking.

"You get to lead a worthless city filled with worthless people, how is that of any use..." Despite Muqin's power, her intelligence was rather low as Wammei simply sighed.

"Well, after the death of the last...member, the spot was open, this will allow us to keep an eye on the cities current status as well as Avatar Korra," Muqin simply scoffed at the name before she crossed her legs.

"Please, someone like her is an insult to the name Avatar, I could kill her whenever I please. The only thing holding me back are these worthless rules you wish to restrict me to," Wammei actually had a good reason to keep the queen on a short leash, no doubt she would crush the city if given free range.

"Just wait, you'll get to have your fun soon, actually I found some playmates for you..."

**Author note.**

**You can punish me if you want for this pathetic short chapter, but I just didn't have enough to write without a large amount of**


	12. A Fancy Party

**Chapter 12**

**A Fancy party.**

Wending simply blinked at the five invitations, no doubt they were sent to her by her mother. As the waterbender recalled that they were going to have a celebration due to the defeat of Amon. Though Wending was wondering if she should even bother, she didn't have anything to do with that. So her going to a party for that accomplishment was in poor taste.

"Do you want to go?" Wending asked the princess sitting across as Azula pondered that, on one had it would allow to see who exactly was on the upper crust of such a miserable city, on the other hand...

"Will the Avatar be there?" Wending tapped her lip, she wondered what was Azula's obsession with the Avatar, was her experience really that bad? It seemed rather odd as Wending simply shrugged.

"Most likely, I mean she was the one who stopped Amon, though with all the trouble that it caused and nothing really changed from it, actually I think bender and non-bender relations actually got worse," Wending sighed, she was just happy she wasn't apart of the lower class, dealing with that mess would drive her insane.

Azula pondered for a moment, what was wrong with bender and non-bender relations anyway. Wending brought up the point before, but she never expanded on it. Though like Wending said, she was apart of the higher percentage of wealth. Not only that, but her mother was a so called mob boss, really Wending was truly an odd person.

_Smash_

A horrible smashing sound as a piece of the ceiling collapsed randomly, it was actually rather amazing it was a perfect circular hole through the stone second floor as a young man grumbled lifted himself up from the broken stone as well as some expensive furniture.

"Curse, I didn't think this place was so pathetic, PATHETIC I SAY. Though it was only natural that it wouldn't be able to stand my kingly might!" No doubt the man who was saying such a thing was the once proud king of the Earth kingdom.

Wending eye twitched as she looked at the property damage caused by Weiwu, though the one question that entered her mind was...why?

"Wh-what were you doing up there, do you know how much this is going to cost?! The time, the energy..." Wending was prepared to go on another rant as Weiwu sighed.

"Well, peasant master, money or gold is unlimited for a man such as me, but if you are that concerned by why not get one of the lackeys to fix it," Azula gave the king a rather harsh glare, no doubt he was referring to Panik, Cali and Azula.

Really if a fought broke out between the two then the damages to the poor old manor would be even more unbearable as Wending sighed. "N-no forget about it, I'll take care if it okay...like I take care of everything else around here,"

For some reason she felt like a mom taking care of over grown children as Wending was reminded of something else.

"Oh, how would you feel about going to a party?" Wending took a wild guess that the king would have no interest in such a party, he'll probably say it was beneath him or something along the lines.

"Hmm, a party you say. Maybe it will be time for me to woo some woman of this time, you know some woman would kill just to spend a night with me, quite literally," Wending simply sighed, it seemed they were going now as the waterbending teen stood up.

"Okay, I'll tell the others..."

The princess was getting ready for such an occasion, she simply looked in the mirror as rows of make up stood before her, she had done this before many of times. Wending did not mind giving Azula her mothers make-up kit, or at least that was the word Wending was using.

"Oh, you're in here?" That voice belonged to Azula's so called master Wending.

"Of course I'm here, you think I would go out without any thing on my face? You might be uncivilized, but I'm certainly not," Azula put bluntly as Wending scratched the back of her head as she shuttered. She had been in the accused make up room before, her mother loved to put her in dresses and make her proper. Which was funny since her mother was probably one of the most unproper woman that Wending knew.

Though hot red for an entire room was in poor taste in a design aspect as Wending simply blinked at the princess. "You know, you're pretty beautiful even without make-up,"

Azula eye twitched as she quickly turned her head, was she blushing? No doubt, but she quickly shook her head before replying.

"O-of course, and don't say such odd things! Now, unless you have something to say, just leave," Wending was wondering why Azula was so flustered before she spoke.

"Well, I'm just saying everyone is almost finished, and if we want to make it in time we better leave soon...if you don't mind," Wending winced she realized that she was rushing a princess as Azula grumbled.

"Fine, just leave..." Wending sighed once again as Azula forced her out of the room.

It would be fifteen more minutes before Azula finally left the room, Wending wondered what would have taken her so long as she waited outside the room. Everyone else was already dressed and waiting in the Sato-mobile as she, they were on the second floor.

"Ah...Azula, liste-" Wending was about to open the door once again before the princess came out, Wending paused to look at her for a moment.

Azula insisted that she was given Wending best dress, and she wore it rather well, of course the dress was that of the Fire nation as Azula wore her hair even higher than usual. As Wending simply stared, she really was beautiful, it was kind of awkward actually to be staring at another girl like that.

"Is there a problem?" Azula asked bluntly as Wending rubbed the back of her head, her face having a slight tint of red.

"Oh, no like I said it looks good on you, so are you ready?" Wending couldn't help but feel they were being over prepared for the event, being lazy in one looks is in poor taste. However being arrogant and throwing around money, while funny probably would get you dirty looks.

"Though... Wending, are you just going to wear that?" Azula pointed her finger at the water-bender as she scratched the back of her head. The truth of the matter was, what Wending was wearing wasn't very different from what she usually wore.

"Ah, well I'm rather low maintenance so I don't mind looking like this, plus I doubt I would be able to pull off a dress like that," Azula couldn't argue with that as she walked past the her master, Wending followed directly after her.

It was night no doubt, the full moon had long since passed as Azula looked around, actually this was one of the first times that she actually took note of Wending's yard and how large it was. It made sense considering how large her manor was.

"Eh, just like women, JUST LIKE WOMEN I say, to take such a long time focusing on their looks and not their brains," Weiwu laughed as he sat in the Sato-mobile, no doubt he was going to be the driver, though even Wending wondered how someone over two-hundred years old could drive something like that.

"_Bah, if I thought about the oddities with these weird people," _Wending thought as a small girl jumped up from the back seat an Air-bending with a rather funny hat on sitting next to her.

"Shessh, you two are so slow," The small girl in the white dress giggled as the young air-bender sighed, it would be cramped no doubt as Wending wondered where she and Azula was going to sit.

"It seems I'll take what some would call the passenger seat," It seemed that term was still rather alien to the princess as Wending grumbled, it seemed that she was going to be sitting in the cramped back seats, but that was to be expected in the first place with both Azula and Weiwu in the same Sato-mobile.

As she entered the left seat in the back, Panik was sandwiched between her and Cali, the whole was odd as Weiwu smirked, before anyone could say anything the man stomped on the gas pedal. It seems that it would be a long and dangerous, ride after all.

The trip was rather funny, as Panik laughed and giggled as they flew down the road, it was pretty crowded as Weiwu and Azula argued like an old married couple. Wending once again found it odd that she was in such a situation, but couldn't help but simple herself. Before she met these weirdos she probably would have simply given the invitations away, but now...she actually started to think about what she was going to do other than just sitting in her bed wasting her days.

"That's city hall!" Wending nearly screamed, she didn't want the crazed king to pass the city-hall as the Sato-mobile skid to a halt, they were made well. She would have to thank Sato herself when she got the chance.

The halls leading towards the giant building were packed as cars were parked all about, without a moments hesitation Weiwu, Azula and Panik left the car, no doubt they were going to be the center of attention of this party as the one thing happened that Wending feared. They really were over-dressed for the occasion.

"Th-they don't need to do all that..." Wending eyes twitched as Cali put his hand on his master shoulder,

"Is it not a party, so relax a bit master, though the fact that I have to keep this hat on his head might dampen my mood..." Wending almost felt bad that Cali had to keep his identity a mystery as she noticed something horrid, it seemed that her other three familiars had left her sight.

"N-no..." She realized that those three were the worst to leave alone as she scanned the scene to find them, no doubt they were in the building at this point.

"Listen, I can trust you Cali, just be careful...now if you excuse me," Wending quickly ran towards the building as she cursed herself for giving everyone their invitation rather than keeping them until they actually entered the building.

Though she didn't have to go far to find the princess who was simply at the entrance of the building, was she nervous to enter alone? Wending doubted it, Azula was never nervous, at least nothing that Wending saw as the amber eyed girl glared at her master.

"It's about time you show up! You know how bad it would have looked if I enter an event such as this alone?" For some reason it sounded like a poor excuse, though Azula rarely had to make those as Wending sighed.

"You run off, and I'm blamed for it..." The water-bender wanted to counter that point, but it was pointless.

Wending looked at the moon, she wished it was an outdoor event, it was rather warm that night and how the hall shined made it look wonderful under the black night. Though she assured herself the stars would look amazing from the inside as well.

"Well, what are you doing, come on!" Azula snapped as Wending sighed, the two girls flashed the inventions as they entered the building.

Wending was in awe, the giant white tables, the perfectly clear ceiling, Wending wondered if her mother had been to such places before as Azula eyes narrowed. Perhaps she didn't want to admit it, but even she was impressed with the look of everything.

Wending was still wondering where the other two familiars were, and she wondered if Sato was there, no doubt someone who was the richest person in the city would have to be at such an event.

"What are we going to do?" Azula asked, which shocked Wending, usually was the one making plans and decisions for the duo, but now Azula was asking, which was weird since you would expect a princess to be able to do something like that.

"Well it is a party, just go and talk with someone..." Wending said that as if it was easy to do as the princess crossed her arms.

"Ah, you think I would want to talk with these people?" Azula replied, but that was odd, if the princess truly felt like that why even bother going to a party? For appearances? Wending could have gone alone if that was the main concern.

"We can't just stand around like awkward teens who don't know how to talk to people," Wending stated that not realizing just how awkward Azula was in such situations.

"I-I know that, if you're so good at talking to people, why don't you have more friends!" Azula snapped as Wending sighed, now the princess was simply projecting as Wending wondered what she was going to say next.

"_Maybe if I can get her to talk to more people she would loosen up a little, or at least be nicer," _Wending smiled as she grabbed Azula's hand

"W-what are you doing?!" The princess snapped as Wending smiled.

"We are going to mingle,"

**Author note**

**I decided to have a little more fluff, since this is suppose to be an OC/Azula fic**

**Text chapter, you're going to see a familiar face, or faces.**


End file.
